The Eleventh Hour
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* As the eleventh hour strikes the entire Third Watch crew find themselves fighting for their lives as they become targets in an international web of danger.
1. Prelude to Disaster

****

Title: The Eleventh Hour… Chapter 1 - Prelude To Disaster

Rated PG-13 - Drama/Suspense

Series: Third Watch

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: As the eleventh hour strikes the entire Third Watch crew find themselves fighting for their freedom as they become targets in an international web of danger.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos and Sgt. Christopher are all property of Third Watch and NBC, John Wells, etc etc. All other characters are my own. 

****

NOTE: ** Dear readers I wrote this story as a request from a friend. So I did it for her and also to see if I could. I usually don't write for all the TW characters, as it can be tricky. I also like to delve into the character's minds, this story will not do that. It's written for pure fun! Having said that I hope you like the story. Please let me know at the end if I should continue or not. Feedback is most welcome. **

Dedicated to B.A.

(1/5)

SOMETIME AFTER 11 P.M.

"Sully NO!" Davis frantically yelled. "It's a trap! WAIT!"

********

"Oh god Kim, don't you die on me." Jimmy yelled as he looked at her blood on his hands.

********

"Where the hell is _my_ partner?" Bosco demanded aiming his gun. "Where's Faith?"

********

"Doc, look out!" Carlos shouted as the headlights consumed him.

****

EARLIER THAT DAY

*In the industrial district by the waterfront, on an international shipping barge a small band of international criminals were gathered*

"Now listen up gentlemen. I will not waste my time by repeating myself." Said the leader of a band of international criminals. "Our list is just about complete. Once today is over that list has to be filled and this ship underway for international waters. Anyone not on the boat by midnight is on their own." He said angrily. "Remember this ship is sailing with a skeleton crew. So all hands will be needed to get under way."

"How many left on the list?" Asked Jake.

"About 6 or 7, but more would always be a bonus. And we better have it filled by the end of today or we are all dead men." The leader named Henderson replied.   
  
"Selling people is starting to become a very hazardous form of employment." Marko sighed.

"That's right gentlemen. I suggest you remember that if you fail to get your targets." He said pointedly.

"Does it matter men or women this time?" Arthur asked.

"Nope just as long as we keep to their preference." Henderson replied.

"Oh yeah cops or fire-fighters or something?" Gus asked.

"Yeah something like that, or paramedics. They don't care remember, just as long as they are uniformed people. They get more money for them overseas I think." Rico replied.

"That's right. As slaves they fetch a better price overseas " Henderson said.

"Why is that?" George asked.

"Because they are usually strong willed, strong minded and have strong bodies. Our buyers have more fun breaking them that way. But if our list is incomplete I'll just toss in a few of you." He smiled evilly.

None of the men said a word as they all looked at one anther in semi-fear.

"So where are we going to find some to fill the list before the end of the day?" Nick asked.

"In New York? You're kidding right? They have the most uniformed people per square inch than any other state. That's why we came here, to bag the '**finest**'. Where won't we?" Henderson laughed.

"So which area are we going to cover? New York is big-ass territory man. And the clock is ticking." Billy said.

  
"We have to pick one area that has a cop shop and a fire house on the same block." Gus stated.

"And how the hell are we going to know which block has both? Phone and ask?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Easy." Henderson said with a smile. "Let me show you." He said grabbing the morning copy of the New York Times. "Don't you just love the media in the US?" He laughed as he showed him the front page. The title read 'THE FINEST' with a centerfold spread on the whole Third Watch Crew, even telling them the locations of their respected houses.

"Okay yeah so looking at this picture how in the hell are we going to know which ones we can take and which ones not?" Jake asked confused as he looked at the smiling faces.

"Technically we can take any of them, or all of them." Rico laughed. 

"Okay yeah but I mean which one's will be easier than others? I mean how in the hell are we going to know where'll they be today? What if we tail the wrong ones? We have only today left or it's game over." Marko said heavily.

"I can tell you that. In fact if you add a bit more to my fee I can tell where you can find each one of them. I can even tell you which shift they work and which area and who they are partnered with." Said a voice stepping out of the shadows. All the men looked up to see their contact here in New York.

"Ah perfect. Thanks for joining us." Henderson smiled to their guest.

"Okay listen up here are your targets." Said the leader after the informant wrote down their names over their heads.

"Rico you and Marko get these 2 cops, Sullivan and Davis." 

"Simon you and Richard get these 2 cops, Yokas and Boscorelli " 

"Jake and Gus you get these 2 paramedics, Zambrano and Taylor." 

"George you and Nick get these 2 paramedics, Parker and Nieto." 

"And Art and Billy the fire department is yours. If you get more than one, it's a bonus. But make sure you get the guy in the picture. Name of Doherty." He smiled looking at Jimmy.

"Everyone got that?" Henderson asked in a huff. Sometimes these guys could just be stupid.

"Here are their details." Said the informant.

As the informant spoke each pair wrote down what they would need to get their intended targets and make sure they had them before midnight.

"Did you write down their details?" The leader asked Rico and Marko who sat there without taking notes.

"Nah we got it down." Smiled Rico and Marko agreed. They however only glanced at the pictures of the two that were their targets, thinking they'd remember them on names alone.

"And I'll help bring down the cops, this one in particular." Smiled the informant as he pointed to the picture.

"Cool we bag em all." Billy said. "And when we show our buyers this paper they'll have to pay us more."

"Yeah good point." Gus thought.

"So do we just wait for a call or something, telling us where they are?" Billy asked.

"You could or you could try to take them on your own." Said the Henderson.

"Like you mean fake a robbery or start a fire or something." Arthur asked.

"Yeah you could do that or…." his voice trailed off as he went on to mention his plan to his listeners.

"Okay so where do we start?" Marko asked.

"We'll start at the corner of Camelot and King Arthur. Station House 55. And then simply walk across the street." Said the informant.

"Happy hunting gentlemen." Said Henderson.

"This _is_ going to be a good day." Smiled the evil stranger at the lead man.

"Yeah for _us._" Henderson smiled back. "I'll be back just before midnight."

****

SOMETIME BEFORE 3 P.M.

"Hey Tatiana did you see my blue dress shirt? I was supposed to wear it to that special dinner we have on Sunday at the Russian Theater thing." Sully said as he searched through his closet.

"Yes it's sent to the clothes cleaners." She said walking up to him.

"What? But it wasn't even dirty." He sighed. 

"What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Okay well it sort of was." He said laughing. "Which cleaners? I can pick it up before work?"

"Just besides your police shop. But I want to go. I get good discount from lady owner." Tatiana smiled giving him a hug.

"You're too good to me." He smiled kissing her on the lips. "You know that?" 

"Yes I know this." She laughed and kissed him back.

"Wait Sonari's right? You know I changed my mind, I'll pick up the dry cleaning today." Sully said as he headed for the door.

"No you are too busy already this day. I'll pick it up. Besides I want to go to deli and gets some bread fresh for this supper tonight."

"Tatiana I don't want you going there." He said stopping in the door finally admitting it. 

"Mrs. Sonari is this very nice to me." She smiled.

"Yeah it's not her I'm worried about." He said grimly. "It's her son, the older one. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"You jealous over me?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled and pulled her for a kiss. "It's my right."

"I like this." She laughed while he frowned. "I promise I will not be talking to him." She said. "And I'm coming home as soon as I pick up this bread."

Sully could see there was no arguing and he had to trust his wife. "Okay. See you tonight." He finally smiled and headed out the door.

********

"Daddy!" Joey yelled running into his father's waiting arms.

"Hey big man." Jimmy smiled as he gathered Joey into his arms. "Hey Kim." He said walking into the kitchen of her small apartment.

"Hey Jimmy." She smiled back. She sighed as she watched Joey playing with his dad. Although she tried to deny it sometimes, deep down inside she wouldn't hesitate for a second if she thought there might be a chance for them to get back together. But Jimmy was just so hard to read. And although he sometimes acted like he wanted to get back with her, he never quite came out and said it, never displayed his true feelings or emotions towards her, much to her dismay. She pushed thoughts of him out of her head, telling herself she had to protect Joey, but mostly it was to protect herself, her feelings. But as she looked at him she felt the longing return. Damn it, she cursed inside.

"Go get ready Joey." Jimmy said putting him down. "Okay." He called as he ran to his room.

"By the way Joey did a great job in the school play." Jimmy smiled as Joey ran into his room to get ready to go see his gramma.

"You saw it?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Yeah of course. I mean I was about 5 minutes late, but I did stay for the whole thing." He said.

"I didn't see you." She said trying to down play her disappointment.

"I was in the back standing in the dark with the other delinquent dads." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Did you tell Joey?" Kim asked.

"Ah I was about to." He said with a mock frown. She just laughed. "Yeah I was going to do that right now in fact." He laughed as he headed back for his son's room. "Hey Joey." She heard him call. Maybe someday she thought, maybe someday.

********

"So what are we doing again this weekend?" Alex asked Ty as they dressed for work.

"Volunteering at the Big Brothers Camp weekend." He rolled his eyes. "I only told you about 10 zillion times." He teased.

"10 zillion huh?" She laughed walking up to him. "Is that how much you get paid?" She teased back as she put her arms around his chest, hugging him.

"You know it." He boasted.

"I knew there was more to you than looks." She laughed as she pulled away.

"Hey!" He said back in mock hurt.

"Why isn't Carlos helping?" She asked sitting back down on the bed looking up at him.

"Oh man I asked him and he said, and I quote, 'unless it's the Big Brothers meets the Playboy Playmates hell would freeze over before I'm helping a bunch of babies and not being paid'." He stopped and laughed.

"Playmates?" Alex asked in mock horror. "Oh man he'd be lucky if he got a dishwasher from Wendy's." She laughed as they headed for the door.

"Yeah no kidding." Ty laughed also.

They reached the hallway just as Carlos opened his door and walked out. They both stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing man. Where you headed to so early?" Ty asked with a smile.

"I forgot lunch so I'm headed to grab a burger or something." He said putting on his jacket.

"Try Wendy's." Alex said and her and Ty started to laugh again.

"Whatever." Carlos said rolling his eyes and headed out the door.

********

"Bosco move your butt." Faith said impatiently as she waited for her always-late partner.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming hold on." He said rushing around to find his jacket.

"So is it true that we each have to ride with a rookie today?" He complained as he finally found his jacket and rushed to the door. He felt his pocket for his keys, they were missing. He rushed back to the kitchen with Faith just smiling as she watched him. Oh Bosco if I didn't know you so well, I'd be annoyed that you're always late.

"Yeah us today and Sully and Davis tomorrow. I just got the call this morning. We find out who we are paired with at roll-call." She said as he tried to find his keys. "Bosco don't you remember where you put anything?" She half laughed as she watched him frown at not being able to find his keys.

"Yeah here's my gun." He said pointedly. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ah found them." He said with a smile as he fished his keys out of a drawer. He locked the door and they headed for her car.

"Bosco I want you to treat this rookie better than you did the last one." Faith said as they drove to work.

"You're kidding right?" He asked sarcastically.

"No I'm serious Bos. That guy asked to be transferred to the opposite end of the city. The house furthest away from 55."

"The guy was a wuss." Bosco said sarcastically.

  
"I mean it Bosco. You don't need to give Christopher another reason to be pissed at you." She tried to explain to him.

"It's just for one day right?" Bosco said with a huff.

"Yeah."

"Okay fine. I'll try to behave." He said looking at her with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes. 

"One day, what the hell could happen in one day?" He said looking out the window.

Faith just looked at him and said, "you're kidding right?" Echoing he own words spoken minutes ago.

Bosco just looked at her and smiled with a look that said 'duh'.

Faith didn't say a word back but continued in silence.

"By the way, did you see the spread on us in the paper this morning?" He said happily. "Not bad huh! I thought the picture of me was pretty good. Loved the title, 'The Finest'. Very fitting."

"Bosco."

"What?"

"That's bragging."

"So?"

"So? What about the rest of us?"

  
"Well you looked good. The others, well they just added to us, even Doherty."

"Oh brother." Faith just gave up. Sometimes she just couldn't win against him. "You know sometimes exposure like that is not a good thing." She mentioned, trying to reason with him.

"Why not? It makes us look good, it makes the job look good and it makes the city look good. Hell it even made my uniform look good. You know paranoia doesn't suit you." He said off handedly.

"Yeah well with you it's a full time occupation." She said grimly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked displaying well his short fuse. 

Why do I bother, Faith sighed inwardly. And yet at the same time she enjoyed the banter between them. Their relationship was strong enough that it could withstand a few frontal assaults now and again. Both welcomed the sparing, as both encouraged it, and both enjoyed it. Their feelings were deeper than mere surface comments, and their being partnered together was just the icing on the cake for the two of them. They loved each other's company, and actually found it hard when separated or paired with someone else, although they'd never admit it out loud.

"What I'm saying is sometimes when you walk around flashing yourself in front of the camera you attract the wrong element." She said.

"Playboy failed to call again huh?" He asked with a laugh.

"Why do I bother?" Faith sighed as they neared the house. 

"By the way did you finish the Simmons report from yesterday?" She asked him.

"I was supposed to do that? I thought you were?" 

"Bosco."

"What?"

"Will you make sure it's done today before you finish your shift?" She asked pulling into the lot.

"Yes mom." He smiled.

"Bosco."

"Yeah fine." He laughed getting out of her car. And if I forget she'll do it and that will be that he smiled as he opened the door to the building.

Faith just watched him walk into the house. If he wasn't her best friend, and if she didn't know him as well or care for him as much as she did she swear she'd kill him. 

****

SOMETIME AFTER 3 P.M.

"Hey Carlos, you coming with me to Long Island today or what?" Doc asked as he finished his paperwork and looked at his partner.

"Why can't you take Kim or Alex?" He moaned looking up from his.

"Because you're my partner." Doc said pointedly. "Now I could order you." Doc said with a laugh.

"Will there at least be girls there?" He asked.

"Girls where?" Jimmy asked with a smile as he walked into the kitchen, making Kim roll her eyes. "What?" He laughed looking at her.

  
"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." Doc said with a huff. "Man is that all you think about?" Carlos didn't say a word and the rest just laughed.

"Why are you going there anyways?" Kim asked.

"Have to pick up those special supplies from Long Island Hospital. I'm about a week overdue. You'll be on your own for most of the day." Doc sighed.

"Long Island huh?" Jimmy laughed looking at Carlos; "I hear some of the best looking nurses work there. Also some of the most wealthy." He laughed as he winked at Kim. Kim just smiled back. She knew that Jimmy was just teasing Carlos, but each time he talked about women she always felt a twig of jealousy start to plant root. Oh why can't I just walk away and forget about him, she sighed inwardly.

"Really?" Carlos asked in happy ignorance. When it came to women he was lost more than most others. "Of course I'm going. I'm Doc's partner after all. Have to support one another you know." He explained while everyone just laughed.

"I think I'm going to regret this." Doc said under his breath and Kim just nodded at him.

********

Bosco walked into the locker room. "Hurry up Bos." Faith said, as she was the last one to leave the room. 

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Bosco was just about finished when a rookie walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Bosco's locker door causing it to close on his arm.

"Hey. Watch it, will ya." Bosco said in a huff. The rookie walked back up to him and stared him in the face.

"And what if I don't?" He taunted making Bosco turn around with a surprised look on his face.

"Rookie or not maybe I should teach you some manners." Bosco snided.

"Yeah I'm so sure. From you? Man that's funny!" The rookie laughed.

"What was that?" Bosco said as the rookie turned to leave. "Are you laughing at me?" 

The rookie walked up to him stood and an inch away. Since he was taller Bosco looked up and the rookie said, "who's going to stop me? You?" He laughed again. "One day I'll have to see that."

"What is your problem?" Bosco asked getting upset.

"You." The rookie said seriously. 

"You need a good ass-kicking boy." Bosco said sarcastically.

"Care to try your luck right now?" The rookie laughed. He turned around and left the room with Bosco standing in the middle wondering what his problem was.

Bosco looked at is nametag as he left, Miller it read. Well Miller, he thought, you might see that sooner than you think. What a jerk he thought as he finished up and headed for roll call.

"Okay Yokas today you're riding with Miller in sector 55-David and Boscorelli you and Jamison are together in sector 55-Edward." Smiled the Sargent as they finished roll call and briefing. "Sullivan and Davis you get the rookies tomorrow. The rest of you check the schedule."

Miller just turned to Bosco and smiled while he made a mock two-finger salute. What is up with that guy? Bosco thought. 

"Of-officer Boscorelli? We-were together ri-right?" Stuttered the young rookie as he walked up to Bosco with a sheepish smile.

  
"Oh my god." He said out loud and left the room. Faith just sighed and hurried after him. "Bosco!"

"You get a normal guy and I get one who can't even speak English properly?" He complained as he stopped letting her catch up.

"Look Bosco be nice to him." Faith warned as she watched her partner roll his eyes.

"He probably can't even yell 'Stop Police' in one sentence." He said angrily.

"Of-officer Bo-Boscorelli?" Davis laughed as he walked past him, with Sully smiling.

"You're next Davis, so shut up." Bosco called to Davis' back. 

"Bosco!" Faith said as the new rookie walked up to Bosco. "Re-ready sir?"

"Sir huh? Jamison today is going to be a good day afterall." He said sarcastically.

Faith just rolled her eyes. "Come on Miller let's go." She said as Miller walked up to her after he finished his phone call on the nearby pay phone.

"So Faith right?" Said the tall rookie walking up to Faith.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I guess I'm the lucky one huh?" He said so that Bosco could hear. "I get to spend all day with _you_." He said as he moved in closer to her almost flirting with her.

"Yeah poor you." She laughed as they walked for the door with Bosco following. 

"No lucky me." He said so only Bosco could hear.

Is he flirting with my partner? Bosco asked himself. Good thing it is just one day.

"Well my dad does know the Lieutenant very well. Perhaps you'll be seeing me for the whole week. I'm sure your partner wouldn't mind." He said so Bosco could hear. 

"Maybe I'll kick your ass. I'm sure you're partner wouldn't mind." Bosco muttered as they reached the doors to go outside.

Miller smiled as he held the door open for faith but made it close as Bosco reached it. 

"Whatever." Bosco said pushing the door open in a huff.

"Thanks. I could get used to this." She smiled as they continued their friendly little conversation. Is she flirting with him? What the hell thought Bosco? That's just great I get stuck with the lost stooge and she gets 'Rico Suave'. 

"See you _tomorrow_ Faith." Bosco said purposely out loud.

"Yeah okay." She said half looking at him. 

"Faith." He said walking up to her.

"Yeah?" She said stopping just before the car.

'Watch your back today." He said taking her arm and pulling her aside, out of earshot of Miller.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as he let go.

"Miller." Bosco said quietly looking at the rookie.

  
"Miller? What is wrong with Miller? What your mad because he actually has manners and is not afraid to display them?" She asked with a laugh.

"Trust me Faith there is something off about that guy." Bosco insisted.

"What a little to cocky or something?" She asked with a smile. 

"Yeah somethin'." Bosco said.

"Sound familiar?" She laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bosco asked getting upset.

"Look Bos you known him for what all of 2 seconds. And you can tell there is something off just by looking at him? That's a stretch even for you." She said impatiently.

"Look Faith. There is something off about him, trust me. I'm getting' bad vibes or somethin'. Just be careful okay." He said in a worried tone. She said nothing but turned to walk away. "Faith!"

"Yeah okay Bosco." She said not turning back but just walked to the car with Miller laughing at Bosco.

"Enjoy your ride _Boscorelli_." Miller snided.

"I hate that guy." Bosco muttered.

"Of-officer Boscorelli? Do you wa-want me to dr-drive?" He asked sheepishly.

"Hell no." Bosco said going to the driver's side. "Today it going to be a long day." He sighed. I hope Sully gets this guy tomorrow, he smiled. 

********

"Hey Jimmy did you want to join us at the Zoo this Saturday?" Kim asked quietly as she walked up to him by the sink. Alex just watched them out of the corner of her eye and smiled. 'You go girl'. She said inside.

"I uh might have um a prior commitment." He stumbled, caught off guard by her invitation.

"Oh I see." She said softly as she went to turn around.

"Not it's not like that." He said walking up to her. "I um have to get my eye's checked." He said sheepishly.

"You what?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I ran a stoplight the other day and the department wants me to have my eye's checked." He said with an angry look. "Is that stupid or what?" He complained. 

Kim half laughed at him. "Ok-ay." She said. 

"But I can meet you guys at the park later if you like." He offered.

"Yeah that would be fine." She said trying to play down her happiness. YES! She said inside.

Jimmy was about to say something else when the fire bells started to ring.

"And today starts early." He sighed as he left Kim and joined the rush towards the truck. "Come on Jimmy apartment fire." Yelled the chief.

After they left Alex walked up to her. She didn't say a word, just arched a brow and looked at her.

"What?" Kim asked with a large smile on her face.

"Nothin'." Alex replied.

"Oh come on lets get started." She said rolling her eyes and heading for the garage where the bus was parked.

"Have fun Carlos." Alex snided as she walked past him. 

"Yeah thanks." He sighed as he watched them leave.

********

"Okay so we just wait here until our guy calls us where our guys are going to be?"

"That's the plan." Rico said as they slowly drove around.

"Oh hey Sonari's dry cleaning." Marko said out loud.

"Yeah so? _You_ actually do dry cleaning?"

"What of it man? Just stop for a second will ya." Marko. "We haven't gotten the call yet. Be right back."

********

"Oh Mrs. Sullivan how are you today?" Asked the elderly lady.

"Oh just fine Mrs. Sonari." Tatiana smiled.

  
"And how is that husband of yours?" She asked.

Marko entered the shop and looked at the young attractive woman at the cashier. Damn, she's fine. Marko walked up to the table and looked at Tatiana. She turned and looked at him and he smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." She said back.

"Okay one police uniform for Sullivan and one shirt." Said Mrs. Sonari. "Shall I put it on your tab?"

Police uniform? Sullivan? Marko said to himself. No way. Today is my lucky day.

"No I pay today." Tatiana said pulling out her credit card. She felt the man beside her staring at her and turned to face him.

"Do I not know you?" She asked.

"Sadly no." He said leaning into her. "Shall we change that?"

"I think no." She said as she gathered up the clothes and the bill and walked out of the store.

"Police huh?" He said out loud handing the ticket to the older lady.

"Yeah and bad temper too." Said Mrs. Sonari thinking the man knew that her husband was a cop. 

"Really? This day really is getting better and better." He said quietly as he gathered his clothes and quickly left the store. He ran to the waiting car and jumped in.

"Hey Sullivan was one of the cops from 55 right? One on our list? From the paper right?" He asked Rico.

"Name sounds familiar. Why?" Rico asked.

"Was it a man or woman?" Marko asked.

"All I remember was Sullivan and Davis." Rico said.

"Damn? Why didn't we write it down if it was the two guys or the guy and girl." Marko said mad at himself for their lack of foresight.

"Look I don't remember. There was a woman cop in the picture, maybe it was her, why?" Asked Rico.

"Well I think I just met her. She's hot and a cop too. Damn. Hey did you see which way she went?" Marko asked.

"Yeah why?" Rico asked starting up the car and slowly heading in the direction that Tatiana walked in.

"I think our list just narrowed." He said with a broad smile.

"I'm going to call and check on that for sure." Rico said grabbing the phone.

"Follow her man." Marko said.

"Don't you think we should wait for the call to confirm it?" Rico asked as they drove.

"Nah, this just gives us a head start." He smiled as they finally saw her.

"And what if it _was_ the guy?" Rico asked.

"Well then we just bagged the perfect bait." Marko said.

** Dear readers what do you think so far? Should it continue? What do you think of the characterization? On target? Thanks **


	2. Watch Your Back…Too Late You're Mine

****

Title: The Eleventh Hour… Chapter 2 - Watch Your Back…Too Late You're Mine

(2/5)

"Where did she go?" Marko asked in haste.

"Well she didn't disappear into thin air." Rico said. "She was there one moment and then one moment gone."

"Lets just sit here and wait for a few minutes." Marko said. "She must have ducked into one of these shops."

"Okay." Rico said turning off the motor.

"I guess she'll be late for work today." Marko smiled.

"Late for good." Rico said firmly.

********

"Hey man how come you're so quiet today?" Davis asked as they finished up with the perp they were booking. "I mean you're more quiet today than usual."

"Uh it's nothing." Sully said somewhat distracted as he sat at his desk and stared at the number for the dry-cleaners on a piece of paper.

"So you're going to pay me that $100 dollars right now that you owe me right?" Davis asked casually.

"Uh yeah." Sully answered absently. Davis laughed. Sully looked up. "What? What did you ask?"

"Nothin' man." Davis laughed as he picked up the phone. "Ready to go? Ready to join Matthews at that drive by?"

  
"Yeah. I want to check out one thing before we do." Sully said getting up.

"Yeah what's that?" Davis asked.

"Dry-cleaning." Sully said as he walked back out of the office.

"What?" Davis said following him out of the door.

********

"Watch your back Jimmy!" Sam called. "The fire's above your head."

Jimmy just ignored him and pushed forwards. He dropped the hose and crashed through the closed door in the small apartment. 

"Jimmy!" Sam tried calling again.

"Be right back." He called into his radio. "I think I heard someone calling."

"Can't be, the block is empty. The landlord said so." Sam called after him.

"Trust me I hear someone." He said running towards the thick smoke up the second flight of stairs.

"Damn it Doherty!" Sam cursed into his radio as he watched his friend disappear into the smoke filled room. Since he was the hose man he had to wait for Jimmy to come back or others finally caught up with them before he could move. He was used to Jimmy's one-man hero attitude but sometimes it worried him, and most times it just annoyed him. One day Jimmy, Sam sighed, one day it will get you into real trouble.

Jimmy heard the man calling from the small inner room and rushed inside. He spied the man in the corner and ran to him. He took off his mask.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked. The man just looked at him and smiled. "Hey buddy. I asked you a question." Jimmy said getting upset. The fire wasn't that bad on this floor yet but the smoke was starting to burn his eyes.

"Yeah, but you're not." Billy smiled as he slowly got up.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked as Billy lunged at him. "Hey!" He called out. Then out of nowhere another man appeared and jumped him from behind.

"What the?" Jimmy shouted as he wrestled with the two men. The one in front he manage to push down and the one from behind who had grabbed his axe handle he tried to toss to the floor, but Art held on and Jimmy tumbled down after him. Billy, who fell down in front of Jimmy jumped up and again lunged at Jimmy, this time with a knife in his hand, hoping to scare Jimmy into coming with them. Art who was behind Jimmy tried to grab his arms to pin him down, but succeeded in getting only one arm pinned. Jimmy went for his radio to call for help but Billy jumped on Jimmy with his knife drawn. His foot got caught and he ended up plunging the knife into Jimmy's soft shoulder tissue.

"AHH!" He cried out as he raised his leg and a large boot landed in the stomach of Billy. He went crashing back into the wooden wall. That finally got the attention of Sam. "Sam!" Jimmy called frantically as he struggled to get away from the two men intent on harming him.

Sam heard Jimmy cry out and charged up the stairs.

"Jimmy?" He called.

"Damn." Shouted Billy. "Let's get the hell outta here." He called to Art. Art let go of Jimmy's arm and stood up to follow Billy.

"We'll see you again. Count on it!" Billy said to Jimmy as Sam neared.

Jimmy staggered to get up as both men disappeared into the side room and out the back window. Jimmy finally got to his feet when Sam reached the room. He saw Jimmy sagging against the wall holding his shoulder and rushed to him.

"You okay?" He asked in horror as Jimmy brought his hand away with blood on it.

"Yeah it was nothing." He said.

"Nothing? You're bleeding man. Who the hell did this?" He asked looking around the empty room.

"Out the window." Jimmy said the smoke now starting to sting his eyes. Sam rushed to the window looked outside but saw no one. The smoke was starting to get bad and he didn't have the time to chase after whoever was there.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Sam said helping Jimmy down the stairs and outside.

"EMS ETA is about 2 minutes." Sam said helping Jimmy to sit down beside the truck while the rest of the crew worked to put out the small apartment fire.

Jimmy sat down and applied pressure to his bleeding shoulder while Sam talked to the chief. He looked up at the window and wondered who the hell were those guys? And when will I see them again? He wondered. And just what the hell did they want me for, his mind raced?

********

"So of-officer Bo-Boscorelli s-sir?" Finished Jamison. "What's it l-like being a se-seasoned cop?" 

"Okay so that I don't go completely insane before this day ends call me Bosco. It's easier to say." Bosco said angrily, losing his limited patience. Why me? He said inside. What did I do to deserve this? "And as much as I like the sir part of it. When you say it, it's somehow lost in translation, so drop it."

"Okay." Smiled Jamison. 

Oh man he even smiles when I get mad at him, Bosco sighed inwardly.

"As for being a seasoned cop?" Bosco smiled. "It's great! And the best…"

"55-Edward." Came the voice over the CB.

"55-Eddie go ahead central." Bosco said before Jamison could respond. Jamison frowned. Bosco ignored him.

"Report of a 10-10 in progress at the corner of Vine and Williams."

"How many central?" Bosco asked with a sigh.

"Just 2, 55-Edward." Bosco looked at Jamison. "10-10 at Vine & Williams, 10-4 central." 

"Two disorderlies. That's just great." Bosco sighed. "So you ready Jamison?" Bosco asked.

"Ye-yes sir. Looking fo-forward to seeing you in ac-action." Smiled the eager rookie.

"I think I just got a grey hair." He said with a huff. 

Bosco brought the car to a screeching halt at the corner of Vine and Williams. Sure enough two guys were involved in what looked like a fistfight, rolling around on the ground trying to hit one another.

"Oh I love the sight of moron's in New York." He said out loud. 

They got out of the car and walked towards the two fighting men.

"Hey!" Bosco called. "Hey moron's!" He shouted again as he walked closer to the two men who ignored him and continued the fight.

"Ma-maybe their deaf." Jamison said as he hung behind letting Bosco take the two men on. 

"Yeah maybe." Bosco sighed. "Coming?" Bosco asked.

"I-I'll just wait he-here and see wh-what they do." Jamison said nervously.

"Remind me again _why_ you wanted to be a cop?" He said in exasperation. He walked to the nearest guy and pulled him away from his friend pushing him aside. "Hey buddy. Are…you…deaf?" He yelled in slow words.

The man looked at Bosco and then at Jamison, and his smile turned to a frown. Bosco noticed the strange look that crossed his face when he looked at Jamison, almost as if he expected Faith to be there and not Jamison. That's odd thought Bosco. What the hell is that look for?

"What is…the issue…you seem…to be having?" Bosco said again in loud slow words.

The other man looked at his friend who he was fighting with and said nothing.

"What English is your second language?" Bosco said sarcastically.

"No Officer Boscorelli I speak English perfectly, but where you're going it would probably be a second language." Simon said standing up and smiling at Bosco as Richard picked himself up and stood behind Simon.

"Pardon?" Bosco asked in puzzlement. "What the hell does that mean? How do you know my name?" Bosco asked getting angry. Jamison could see Bosco getting upset and decided to move in behind him. Bosco saw the man look past him at Jamison and then back down.

"You'll see soon enough." Simon laughed. With that he pushed Bosco backward onto Jamison and both men took off running.

"Damn it." Bosco cursed as he picked himself up off Jamison. He looked in the direction of the men, but both had disappeared. 

"Sh-shall we pursue?" Jamison asked getting up.

"Why so you can yell st-stop po-police to them?" He said angrily as he walked back to his car. "10-10 was a false alarm central. 55-Eddie out." 

"Roger that 55-Edward."

Bosco just stared at the empty space where the men had been. Had they been expecting him? And what was that look? The look of disappointment that Jamison was there and not Faith? What was that all about? And what about his words; 'See you soon'? What the hell does that mean? Bosco thought. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Jamison come up beside him.

"Bo-Bosco?" He said making Bosco jump.

"Shesh Jamison, make some noise when you walk or something." Bosco said.

"Did you kn-know them?"

"No. But I have a strange feeling they knew me."

"Wh-where from?"

"That's the damnedest part. I don't know." He said walking back to the driver's side. "Yet." He added quietly. I hope Faith is having a better day than I am.

********

"So do you like working with Boscorelli?" Miller asked as they drove their patrol route.

"Yeah. He's a great cop. You just have to understand him." She simply stated.

  
"Like you must?" He laughed.

"Yeah I guess." She smiled back.

"So Miller…" she started.

"Please call me Jason." He said.

"Okay Jason. Have you always wanted to be a cop?" Faith asked.

"Pretty much. I mean my dad is a lawyer and he insisted that I take law of some kind. But I just couldn't see myself sitting behind a desk all day. I would go nuts. I like action!" He said with a large smile.

"You sound like Bosco." She smiled.

"Yeah poor me." He muttered to himself. Faith looked at him, as she did hear the comment. What was that for? But she brushed it aside as nothing. Bosco had a unique was of pissing people off after 5 seconds of talking to them.

"So tell me about yourself." He said to Faith breaking her thoughts.

She looked at him taken back by the question. "Um okay," she started then stopped. "Well what do you want to know?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"I want to know about you? What do you like to do for fun? Got any hobbies? Date anyone?" The usual stuff.

Faith looked at him incredulously. "Pardon?" She asked. "I'm married." She said simply.

"Yeah so? I bet a good looking woman like you gets hit on all the time." He smiled. "Not ever a bit tempted? Even by a fellow officer?" He asked boldly.

Faith felt herself blush at his compliment and didn't know how to answer. So she just stared straight head.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you." Miller said noting the strange silence that followed.

"No it's okay. It's just been a long time since anyone has asked me stuff like that." She said. 

"Bosco and you don't talk about stuff like that?" He asked.

"Not really." She said.

"His loss." Miller started. "He um, strikes me as bit of a show off. A bit arrogant." Miller stated wanting to see what she'd say. 

"Bosco?" Faith said. What's his game? Why is he picking on Bosco? Faith felt her defences go into overdrive whenever someone tried to bad mouth Bosco in front of her. "No he's not like that. In fact…" was all she got out before her CB went off.

"55-David."

"55-David go ahead central." Miller responded.

"Report of a 10-15 in progress in the 1500 block of Alma."

Faith sighed. "I know that territory."

"10-15 at Alma. 10-4 central." Miller responded. "You know it?" He asked.

"Yeah Bosco and I bust perps down there all the time." Faith sighed as she turned on the lights and sped towards their first call of the day. "I bet it's Angel again." Faith sighed. "She's always the cause of our civil disturbances." Faith was glad for the call. She didn't like the way the conversation was turning, even though she told Miller the opposite. She didn't feel comfortable talking about personal stuff with anyone other than Bosco. But Miller was so bold, so forthright, it was almost unnerving. Must be like that with everyone, she thought.

********

"So how long are we going to be there?" Carlos complained.

"Listen to you man. We're not even past the bridge yet and already you're whining." Doc sighed.

"Sorry." Carlos muttered. "Glad to hear that kid stuff got settled." He said as he decided to change the subject.

"Yeah that makes two of us." Doc said. "You know for awhile there I honestly didn't know how it would all turn out. I didn't know if I'd be doing this job still." He sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're still here." Carlos said looking out the window.

"What? Was that a compliment?" Doc asked in shock.

"No. I just didn't want to be stuck with either Kim or Alex again." He said. 

"Gee thanks." Doc just laughed. 

As they drove towards the bridge Carlos looked down at the ships docked in port by the industrial harbour.

"I wonder what it's like." Carlos mentioned.

"What?" Doc asked.

"Being a doctor on one of those big boats." He said gesturing to the harbour.

  
"Not for me man, I get sea sick on the Staten Island Ferry." He laughed. Carlos laughed also.

"Talk about not being able to leave when you want. No privacy or anything. Everyone always in your face." Carlos said.

"Yeah and you thought the house was bad for that." Doc said as they pulled onto the bridge.

"Yeah but I'll bet it's exciting." Carlos said.

"Yeah well maybe someday you'll find out." Doc said.

********

"I thought you said he had no partner?" Art asked.

"Yeah man that's what I was told also." Billy said as they sat in a dark van a few yards away from the fire watching Jimmy being attended to.

"Was our information wrong?" Art asked.

"Nah we probably started the wrong kind of fire." Billy said sounding upset. "Damn it."

"Don't worry man we'll get him soon." Art said firmly.

"Well we better. Cuz between us we only have to get 1. The rest have 2." Billy said.

"Hey those two attending him. Weren't they…" Art started

"Yeah they were. I guess Jake and Gus are around here also." Billy laughed. 

  
"Where's a cop when you need one?" Art laughed.

********

"What happened?" Kim asked as she applied the bandage to Jimmy's wounded shoulder.

"It was really strange." He said quietly. He waited until two other firemen walked by before he continued. He looked once more to make sure that Alex was still attending the other fireman.

"What's up Jimmy?" Kim asked in worry.

"Well we were told this block was empty. Then up on the second floor I hear a guy calling for help." He said as he winced when she applied the astringent.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." He smiled. Oh Jimmy stop flirting with me, Kim cursed inside. Don't you know what it does to me?

"Anyways. I rush into the room and asked the guy if he's okay. He then confronts me, all smiles and stuff. And then from no where another guy comes and both jump on me and start fighting with me. One pulls a knife, but I think he tripped or something. That's why I took the jab in the shoulder." He finished.

"Jimmy. Did you report this?" Kim asked in a small panic.

"No. It was probably a bunch of punks having some twisted fun or something. Takin' on a fireman or somethin' dumb like that." He said, as he purposely didn't mention what they said to him. No sense in making her worry, he thought. I probably won't be seeing them again anyways.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as she finished up on his wound and pulled his shirt back up.

"I am now." He smiled as he stood up to go back and help. "See you later?" He said turning around.

"Yeah sure." She said with a weak smile. As she watched him go she couldn't help but feel tension starting to build. What the hell was that all about? And what wasn't he telling me? I know he missed something out, she said inside. I can always tell when he's lying about something. But what? What really happened up there?

"Hey." Alex said breaking her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine." She said firmly. "Just fine."

********

"So tell me again why we are going to visit a Dry Cleaning store?" Davis asked as Sully drove towards Sonari's.

"I just want to check something." He said.

"What man, how much starch they put in your uniform?" Davis laughed.

"Very funny."

"Seriously what's up?" Davis persisted.

"Shesh already. Okay fine if you must know. I want to pick up the dry cleaning before Tatiana does. There happy?"

"No." Davis laughed. "So tell me why?"

  
"I don't trust her son." Sully said.

"What? Are you jealous?" Davis smiled.

"Look. I just don't like other men…."

"Starin' at your hot wife?" Davis laughed.

"Davis!"

"Sorry."

"But let me tell you. Any man that ever touched her or hurt her in way would answer to me." Sully said firmly. 

Davis didn't comment on that. He knew Sully. And he knew that when he was mad even a woman scored was less dangerous his partner.

********

"Here she comes." Rico said as Tatiana finally walked out of the Deli.

"Let's go get her." Marko said almost rushing out of the car.

"What the hell is your hurry?" Rico asked.

"Well no harm in sampling the merchandise before we sell it. Right?" He laughed.

"Yeah I guess." Rico said as he started up the car and went after Tatiana. "Man her husband is going to be pissed."

"Ah he's probably some low life loser that speaks English worse than her. Trust me we have nothing to worry about."

  
Yeah unless he's the cop Rico sighed inwardly. He prayed the informant would call back soon and verify their information about Sullivan, but he feared it was going to come too late.

********

"Did he call us morons?" Simon said angrily to Richard.

"Yeah. And where the hell was his regular partner?" Richard moaned. "Who's takin' care of her?" He asked as they sat some distance away from Bosco and watched him.

"I just got a call and was told not to worry about her. But then if they knew they'd be alone why did they tell us to take down Mr. Attitude?" Simon said. "What, like it will take two of us to take _him_ down?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess so. And what about the other guy? What are we supposed to do about him?" Richard asked.

"Kill him I guess, if he gets in the way of us takin' our real target." Simon said. 

"Okay let's go get him." Richard said starting up the van and turning to follow Bosco and Jamison. "Let's go get Officer Boscorelli."

********

Faith turned the car down Alma and sure enough she spied the person she thought responsible for the disturbance.

"Yup I knew it." She said as she slowed the car. 

"Hey Angel." Faith said walking up to the call girl.

"Officer Yokas." She said. "I didn't do anything." She insisted.

  
"What is the problem Angel?" She asked in annoyance.

"Where's your partner?" Angel said walking up to them. "Boscorelli? Where is he?" She smiled.

"He's with another officer today." Faith said as she tried to get Angel to stay in one place. 

"I like him." She said side stepping Faith.

"Angel! What were we called here for?" Faith insisted.

"Look I was just minding my own business you know. Like I do." She said as Faith just sighed. "When all of a sudden some guy comes out of nowhere and starts pushing people around. He hit that guy over there and pushed me to the ground. I guess someone called you." She said plainly.

"Which guy did he hit?" Faith asked.

"That one in the brown coat." Angel said pointing to another scrubby looking fellow.

"Thanks." She said walking up to the guy standing alone and watching the officers.

"You new?" Angel asked walking up to Miller.

"Uh yeah." He said watching Faith.

"You're cute too." She smiled as she put her hand towards his face.

"Don't touch me tramp." He said angrily. Angel jumped back and Faith turned around to see what was happening.

Miller just looked at her and shrugged as if it was no big deal. What is up with that guy? Faith thought. She finished up and headed back to Miller.

"So?"

"Nothing much." She sighed as they headed back to the car. "Nothing exciting." She sighed.

"Well the day is still young." He smiled. 

Faith looked at him and sighed. I miss Bosco already, she said inside.

********

"Okay here she comes. It's now or never." Rico said.

"Right." Marko said getting out. "Pull into the alley when you see me talking to her." He said.

********

"So where is this place?" Davis asked.

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes?" Sully said.

********

Marko saw Tatiana heading his way. He pretended he was shopping at the small market she would pass. She walked by and noticed the man from the dry cleaners. He made a move to intercept her.

"Hey beautiful. I knew we'd meet again." He smiled at her.

  
"Excusing me please." She said trying to get past. He blocked her.

"What is the hurry?" He taunted. She just looked at him with a surprised look.

********

"Look it'll only take a few minute's." Sully said getting out of the car and walking into the dry cleaners.

"Okay man whatever." Davis laughed.

********

Tatiana managed to side step him and continued to walk away in a hurry away from her husband who was only a block the other way.

Rico meanwhile saw the cop car pull in and park a block down. "Damn." He cursed out loud. "Hurry up man." He said looking at Marko.

"What's your hurry?" He laughed running after her. He caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"What do you want?" She demanded out loud.

"Shesh I just want to talk." Mark smiled as held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I don't have time for this talking." She said a she continued walking away from him. "Oh John where are you when I am needing you?" She said quietly as Rico pulled into the alley.

********

"Hi Mrs. Sonari. Just wondering if my wife was in here already to pick up our clothes?" Sully asked as he leaned on the table.

  
"Oh yes Officer Sullivan. She was already in here. She's so lovely. You're very lucky." She smiled.

"Yes I know. So no problems then? She didn't talk to anyone else but you?" Sully asked as he went to turn around.

"No. Very quiet today. Just her and another man. But he was very friendly to her." She said.

"Man?" Sully said turning around, "what man?"

********

"So Bo-Bosco what do y-you do for f-fun?" Jamison asked.

"I shoot people." Bosco said sarcastically.

"Really?" Jamison asked in horror.

"Nah, just kidding." Bosco said. 

"So wh-what do we do kn-know?" Jamison asked.

"We go to the shooting range." Bosco said in exasperation.

"You wa-want to prac-practice shooting?" Jamison asked.

"No I want to be the target!" Bosco huffed. Damn I miss you Faith. 

Jamison could tell that he was stating to get Bosco mad and decided to be quiet.

Great now I hurt his feelings. Now he'll probably tell on me and I'll have to explain how I ended up with the nutty professor and have to tell him how I managed to go insane in less than 8 hours. Shesh!

"So Jamison," Bosco sighed. I better make nice or I'll regret it. "What do you like to do for fun man?" He asked.

"I co-collect baseball ca-cards." Jamison said proudly.

I regret it already Bosco said as he slowly drove his patrol totally unaware of the car that was following just waiting for him to stop so they could take him.

********

"Okay enough of this already." Marko said pulling out his gun and stopping her. "Now I have a gun. You'll come with me willingly or I will make a scene. But either way we leave together. Got it?" He said angrily.

Tatiana looked down to see the gun he was holding in his jacket, hidden, but pointing at her.

"What are you wanting?" She asked in fear.

"You!" He smiled as he grabbed her arm and directed her to the alley where Rico was waiting. "Make a sound and I'll shoot you right here." He said as he pulled her into the alley.

She struggled a bit but Marko just held on tighter.

********

"A very nice man was in here today. He was trying to strike up a conversation with her. But she would have nothing to do with him."

"Really?" Sully asked in surprise. "Does that happen often?"

  
"More than not." She said. Sully frowned. "But he sure hurried out of the store after her." She told Sully. Sully frowned. "But don't worry she's faithful to you and you alone." Said old woman proudly.

"Thanks Mrs. Sonari. I needed to hear that." He said. "Which way did she go?"

"Down the street that way." She pointed.

"Thanks." Sully said quickly leaving the store.

********

"Help me!" Tatiana cried as Marko pulled her towards the car in the alley. Marko took the gun and hit her in the head with it. Her body slumped to the ground.

Sully looked up at the thought that he heard his wife's frantic voice. Did hear I a cry? He said looking in the direction of Tatiana. But nothing followed. It must be a false alarm he told himself.

Marko dragged Tatiana to the waiting car and dumped her body and things into the back seat as their phone rang.

********

"So?" Davis said as Sully got into the car. "Did she run away with the laundry man?" He laughed.

"Very funny." Sully said starting up the car and heading in the direction of where he thought Tatiana was.

********

__

"Let's go man." Rico said as Marko got into the car. Rico answered the phone.

  
"I don't see her." Sully said as they slowly drove along the block.

__

"One down, one to go." Marko said.

"Maybe she went home." Davis said.

__

"Not so fast." Rico said with a worried look at Marko as he put down the phone.

"Yeah maybe." Sully said slowly.

__

"What?" Marko asked.

"Come on man let's finish our shift. Then you can go home and be paranoid." Davis said.

__

"Sullivan was the guy. We bagged his wife." Rico said. "You idiot!"

Sully didn't say anything. I hope she is at home, he thought. "I think I'll just swing by and check." He said. Davis just looked at him but didn't say a word. 

__

"So we use her as bait and draw her husband to us. Then all we have to do is go get Davis." Marko said.

"Just to be sure." Sully said.

__

"I hope you're right." Rico sighed as they sped back to the boat.

"I'm sure everything is okay." Davis smiled.

********

"Hey, where can I park?" Doc asked as they finally pulled into the emergency lot of Long Island Hospital.

"Anyplace." Said the attendant.

"Try to behave will ya?" Doc said with a sigh as they got out and headed for the entrance.

"You know me." Carlos said with a smile.

"That's why I said it." Doc said. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

They walked up to the receiving desk.

"Monte Parker. I'm here for some new supplies for 55." He said.

"Yeah sure. Wait here I'll get your contact." Said the front desk clerk.

"I'm going to look around." Carlos said.

"Yeah okay." He said watching him leave. Thank goodness for the peace and quiet he smiled. "I'm glad today is going to be uneventful." Doc muttered out loud.

********

"Hey man there are our two lady doctors." Jake smiled.

"Yeah. Let's try to draw them away from here." Gus said as an idea came to mind.

"What did you have in mind?" Jake asked.

"Simple really." He said as he explained his plan to Jake. 

"Perfect. Let's go." He said pulling away from the dwindling fire. 

********

"Jimmy you sit the rest out." Said the chief walking up to him as Kim and Alex were getting ready to leave.

"What?" Jimmy said angrily as he got up. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." He protested.

"Look we have it under control. Sam is with Sloan. So you can either head back or wait." He said not listening to Jimmy's arguments.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and collect the dust that falls from the ashes." He said with a huff.

"Fine with me." The chief said as he walked away.

"Damn it." He cursed as Kim walked up to him. "What?" He said.

"Nothing." She said. She waited a few seconds mentally cursing herself for not having the courage to ask him to go for a drink after the shift. 

"Kim?" He said looking up at her breaking her thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" She said. "Oh yeah right." She smiled. Gee what a lameo I am, she thought. Here goes nothing. "Hey Jimmy I was thinking since neither of us have Joey tonight, well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…." 

"Hey Kim." Alex yelled breaking her thoughts. 

"Damn it," she cursed softly causing Jimmy to smile.

  
"We got a call. Let's roll." Alex called. Kim turned to leave.

"Kim?" Jimmy said getting up. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Um yeah. But it was no big deal. I'll catch up with you later at the house." She smiled.

"Yeah okay." He said as he watched her go. "What was that all about?" He wondered out loud as he watched her bus pull away.

********

"Okay so he's not going back on duty, damn it." Billy said. "Now what do we do?" He said as they sat and watched Jimmy.

"Well his shift finishes at 11 right?" Art said.

"Yeah so?" Billy said.

"So we wait. We follow him back to the firehall. And we take him when he goes home. That still gives an hour before midnight." Art said.

"Sounds good to me. Unless we get lucky earlier." Billy said.

"Unless."

********

"Pretty quiet out here." Bosco said out loud. 

"Wh-what did you say?" Jamison asked.

"I said it's pretty…" Bosco sighed. "Oh never mind. I'm heading back to the house to fill out my paperwork." He said firmly.

"Good id-idea." Jamison said. "I'd like to do pa-paperwork." He smiled.

"Yeah? Good cuz you can do all mine also." Bosco said with a faint smile. Faith will be amazed, when she sees it done. Next time they pair me with someone else I'm calling in sick, Bosco told himself. I miss talking to her, shesh I miss her getting mad at me. I just miss her. And damn, it's only been a few hours, he told himself. 

********

"Streets are pretty quiet today." Faith said as she slowly drove the streets in their patrol sector.

"I like it that way." Miller said. 

"Yeah?" Faith smiled. "You strike me as the kind of guy who lives for the moment."

"Are you going to compare me to Boscorelli again?" Miller sighed.

"No." Faith said firmly.

"What is it about him you like?" Miller asked directly.

The question was simple enough and yet it caught Faith totally off guard. What did she like about Bosco? What didn't she like about Bosco? She liked everything about him? Even the things that got most people mad. 

"Wow silence? You do like him don't you?" Miller teased.

"Yeah of course. He's my partner." She said. "I like everything about Bosco." She said firmly.

"Everything?" Miller asked in surprise. "You're kidding?" He laughed.

"No I'm serious." She said. This guy is strange Faith thought. Bosco was right. How did he know? 

She was about to say something when the CB cracked.

"55-David."

"55-David. Go ahead central." Miller answered.

"Yokas you got a call from an Angel. Said she wanted to meet you at the corner of 15th and Oak. Didn't say what it was about."

"Another civil disturbance?" Miller asked.

"With her it's quite possible." She said.

"15th and Oak. 10-4 central." Miller responded as Faith flashed the lights and sped towards the direction of the call.

"What does she want now?" Faith asked out loud. 

That's odd for her to call me? She has never called me, Faith said inwardly. 

********

"Are you sure of the address?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. It's in the industrial district just on the edge of our jurisdiction." Alex said looking at the address she wrote down.

"What is the problem?" Kim asked.

  
"Apparently two kids were playing in an empty barge and one fell and got cut or something. The report was not very clear." Alex said.

"Which boat?" Kim asked as they pulled near the waterfront.

"That one." Alex said pointing to the one with the large numbers **716** emblazoned in white on the side. 

"I hate boats." Kim said.

"Yeah?" Alex asked as Kim slowed to a stop. "I used to like them as a kid."

"And now?" Kim asked as she stopped in front of the large shipping barge.

"Now I can't afford to go on anything decent." She laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Kim said as they both got out and got their supplies from the back.

They both got out and stared at the quiet boat before them, not knowing the terror that awaited them inside.

"Look at it this way. This is the last call of the day." Alex said looking at the setting sun.

"Thank goodness." Kim said as they walked towards the boat.

"By the way what was that with Jimmy just before we left?" Alex asked.

"Probably a mistake." Kim said as they neared the stairs to go up. "After you." Kim said.

"Gee thanks." Alex said sarcastically as they both started to climb up and into the boat.

********

"Here they come." Jake said. "Get ready."

"Let em come." Gus laughed.

********

"Hello?" Kim called. "Anyone here?" She called again.

"Over here." Came a faint voice.

"Kim, there." Alex pointed to the opening of a dark tunnel.

"Yeah okay." She said as she walked to the doorway.

"Hello?" Kim called again.

"Here." Came the voice down the tunnel in the shadows.

They both gingerly stepped through the doorway with Kim in the lead. She reached the man who was lying on the ground. He looked up and smiled.

"Welcome." He said.

"What's going on?" Kim said with a worried voice. "Where's the kid?" Kim asked nervously. Something's wrong here she told herself.

"I thought the call was for a kid who had fallen." Alex said.

  
"Sorry we lied." Said a voice from behind. 

"We?" Kim asked in fear.

Both Kim and Alex turned to see Jake standing in the shadows.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You!" Both men answered.

****

To Be Continued

* Dear Readers hope it's still easy to follow. Hope you're all still enjoying it!*

****


	3. Line Em Up and Take Em Down

****

Title: The Eleventh Hour… Chapter 3 - Line Em Up and Take Em Down

(3/5)

"What?" Kim asked in horror.

"That's right dear ladies." Gus said, as he was about to stand up. "You're coming with us."

"Yeah?" Alex said in anger. "Well screw you." She shouted as she threw her bag on top of Gus, grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her forward as Jake was blocking the doorway they just came in through. 

"Hey!" Gus shouted as Kim also threw her bag down on him and rushed after Alex. Jake was quickly after them. "Get them." Gus shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Kim shouted to Alex as they took off down the long hallway. 

"I don't know, and I don't want to go back and ask." Alex said as they reached the end. There were two hallways, one on the left and one on the right. 

"Which one?" Kim asked in desperation. 

"Hurry up!" They heard Gus yell to Jake.

"This one." Alex shouted as she turned and headed down the right one. It would prove to be the wrong one.

********

"So they went to Long Island." George said in anger. "Damn it."

"When are they back?" Nick asked.

"Well probably before their shift ends." George said as they slowly drove away from the firehall.

"So we just wait for them to get back?" Nick asked.

"Or we could intercept them on the way back." George smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Nick asked.

"Listen carefully." George said.

********

"55-Charlie."

"55-Charlie. Go ahead central." Davis said.

"55-Mary requests help at 16th and Richards."

"Damn it Sully we were supposed to be helping Matthews, remember."

"Right."

"55-Charlie 16th and Richards 10-4 central." Davis responded as Sully turned the car around and headed for their original destination.

"Don't worry about it man. I'm sure she's at home." Davis said.

  
"Yeah you're probably right." Sully said. "I'm sure she's fine." Sully said mostly trying to reassure himself, trying to erase the nagging doubt in the back of his mind telling him something was wrong.

********

"What are you wanting with me?" Tatiana asked in fear as she huddled in the corner of the small room in the boat, totally unaware of what else was taking place in other parts of the ship. They had handcuffed her to a small railing.

"Well we really wanted your husband." Rico said walking up to her and smiling.

"What are you wanting with John?" She asked in horror.

"We want to _kill_ him." Marko laughed bending down beside her.

"What?" She cried out.

"Well actually we are going to sell him overseas and collect money. They can kill him." Rico laughed.

"I am not understanding this." She said as she felt her eyes get teary.

"Hey it's okay. Don't cry." Marko said as he raised his hand to her face. "I can comfort you baby."

Tatiana just spat at him.

"Bitch!" He said in anger and backhanded her face causing her lip to produce a small amount of blood. 

She just stared back at him with tears starting to come.

"Hey man let it go." Rico said. "We'll have her husband here soon enough." Rico said Marko stood up. "I have the note ready to go. All we have to do is bait Sullivan and then go collect Davis." He said. "You wait here and I'll go back to the Station House. I can take Davis on my own." Rico smiled. "In fact it'll be my pleasure." 

"Fine!" Marko said in anger as he left the room.

"I'd try not to piss him off again." Rico taunted Tatiana as he also left the room and locked the door behind him leaving her trapped inside the large ship, alone and afraid.

Tatiana just slumped against the wall and cried. "Oh John what if they really hurting you?" She moaned out loud. 

********

Bosco walked into the precinct and expected to no actually hoped he saw Faith already there doing paperwork or something, anything to take his mind off his trying day. But sadly she was not there.

"Bo-Bosco where is your desk?" Jamison asked.

"There." Bosco said in a huff as he pointed to his desk. "Sit." He said in anger as he walked to the desk Sargent.

"Any messages for Boscorelli?" He asked hoping that Faith had called or something.

"Nope sorry."

"Where is 55-David?" He asked.

"On patrol." Came the clerk's sarcastic reply.

"Yeah thanks Einstein." Bosco said sarcastically as he headed back to his desk where Jamison was already doing the report. 

  
"I st-started the report." Jamison said with a small smile.

"That's great." He said sitting down. He thought about Miller. There is definitely something off about that guy. Why didn't Faith see it? Well she was probably just too charmed with his manners Bosco laughed to himself. But that still doesn't take away this nagging doubt in my mind he thought. 

"Bo-Bosco?" Jamison said breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah." Bosco simply said.

"Ev-everything okay?" He asked.

"Not sure." Bosco said looking straight ahead and not at Jamison.

"You do-don't like Mi-Miller right?" He asked.

Bosco turned to him in surprise. "How the hell could you tell that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Be-because I don't li-like him either." Jamison putting down his pen.

"Really why?" Bosco said turning to him.

"He ma-makes fun of me." Jamison said sadly.

"Because you're a rookie?" Bosco asked knowing full well the reason. He felt guilt start to rise because he was thinking the same things as Miller about his speech. It was not fair and he knew it and now he felt bad.

Jamison looked at Bosco and smiled. "No its be-because I…" Jamison started.

  
"Yeah I know. No big deal you know. The guy is a loser." Bosco said firmly.

"I ag-agree." Jamison said.

And so help me god, Bosco said inside, if he has put any other moves on her he'll have to answer to me.

********

"Hey Candy." Faith said walking up to the call girl on the street corner. "I got a message to meet Angel here." She said with Miller standing behind her.

"Uh huh." She said casually. "Hey is this your new partner?" She purred walking up to Miller. "He's cute. Not as cute as Boscorelli but he's got somethin'." She smiled. 

Faith just sighed. "Candy?"

"Yeah?"

"Angel. Where is she?" Faith asked running out of patience.

"I think she's across the street in that building." Candy said still staring at Miller. Miller smiled back.

Faith turned around to see nothing but a dilapidated run down building across the street. "She's in there?" Faith asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She wants to see you alone." Candy said.

"Why?"

"Don't know. That's all she said." Candy said walking away. "Come back any time." She said turning and blowing a kiss to Miller.

Faith just turned around and headed towards the run down building. She opened the door just as Miller grabbed her arm and stopped her.

********

"Keep going." Alex said in a panic as she saw a large light mass down the tunnel before them.

"Think we lost them?" Kim asked in fear.

They both stopped for a brief moment.

"There they are!" Jake yelled as both he and Gus turned and headed down the tunnel after them.

"Nope." Alex yelled as she and Kim started again to run in the direction of the light. They reached the large engine room and pushed the door closed behind them. No lock.

"Damn it." Alex cursed as she looked for the lock.

"Where to now?" Kim asked as she looked around the empty room.

"Not sure," Alex said, "but I hear them coming."

"The stairs." Kim said.

"Go." Alex said in a hurry.

Kim turned and ran for the stairs as Jake opened the door. He grabbed Alex's arm and she cried out. Kim turned around and started to hit Jake in the face.

  
"Damn!" He cried out as he fell back.

"Thanks." Alex said pulling free and running for the stairs. 

Kim turned and followed her. But Jake was too quick. He pushed the door open and grabbed the nearest thing, unfortunately it was Kim's hair. He yanked back causing her to cry and stumble. She whirled around and slapped in the eye. It stung and he let go. She ran for the stairs.

Alex was already down one flight when she turned and saw Kim hit Jake and Gus finally open the door.

"Kim!" She cried out.

Kim turned around and ran for the stairs, adrenaline the only fuel in her veins now. 

"Get her." Gus yelled as he ran for the second flight hoping to get in front and trap them. Alex saw Gus coming down the second flight and ran for a steam hose. She pulled on it for all she was worth until she heard it snap free. Gus reached her just as he got caught in the steam blast.

"AHH!" He cried out holding his face in burning pain.

Alex ran for the second flight as she spied Kim was almost beside her.

"Go!" Kim shouted as she reached Alex. Alex turned and headed for a set of stairs that led to a darkened area. She didn't know what was down there and right now didn't care. They had to get away from these guys and there were no other options. Alex reached the first set of stairs as Gus regained his composure and managed to snag Kim.

Kim turned around and kicked him in the leg but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She lost her footing and found herself falling over the metal railing into the darkness below.

"AHHHH!" Kim cried out as she felt her side snag the jagged edge on the metal pipe as she let herself fall into darkness below.

"Kim!" Alex shouted running down into the darkness after her.

********

"Station House 55 can I help you?" Came the voice for the desk clerk.

"Yes I'd like to leave a message for a John Sullivan, it's from his wife." Marko said into the phone.

"Sure go ahead." Said the clerk. As Marko relayed the message that would draw Sully into their trap, Rico was already on his way to get Davis.

********

"Good job guys." Said the chief as they finished up with the small apartment fire.

"Yeah great job." Jimmy said sarcastically as he helped load the truck.

"Listen Doherty, you did a good job also." Smiled the chief.

"Yeah great. Guardin' the hose. Very fitting." He said sarcastically as Sam walked up to him.

"Next time man. Next time." He smiled slapping him on the back. "What did Kim want earlier?" He asked.

"Not sure. But I guess I'll find out back at the house." He said as they climbed into the truck and headed back to the fireball with the dark van slowly following.

  
********

"Bout bloody time." Art cursed as they watched the fire trucks finally starting to leave.

"Yeah I'm itching to get this guy and get out of New York already." Billy said.

"Not long now." Art's words hung in the air long after they left.

********

"What is it?" Faith said in surprise.

"Why does she want to see you alone?" Miller asked.

"Ah, she always says that. Really tick's Bosco off." She said.

"Why would he get mad?" Miller asked.

"He doesn't like me going in there alone." She sighed. "Shesh and he says I worry too much." She smiled. 

"Shall I go with you?" Miller suggested.

"Nah she probably wants to cry or somethin'." Faith said as she reached for the door again. "She always does that." 

"Okay. I'll wait here then." Miller said.

Faith just stared at him as if something was wrong. Why isn't he insisting he come? Bosco always gets mad but still comes anyways? Bosco never let's me go alone. That's odd. Faith felt a small warning light go off inside her head but tried to push it aside. He's probably just trying to get in my good books or something she tried to tell herself. Oh Bosco I wish you were here right now.

********

I wonder why Faith isn't back yet? She always beats me back. Always or at least calls me. She's always here before me. I wonder what's up? 

"You done yet or what?" Bosco asked impatiently.

"Yes Bo-Bosco." Jamison said.

"Excellent. Let's ride." Bosco said getting up and grabbing his jacket. He noticed that Jamison was taking his time.

"Some time this century would be helpful. Our shift is almost up." Bosco said. He was about to go out the door when he got a call. 

"Yeah?" He answered, it was Miller. "What do you want?"

"We need some back up. Meet us at Oak and 15th. And move your ass man." Miller laughed as he hung up.

"I _really_ hate that guy." Bosco said storming out of the room with Jamison in tow.

********

"Thanks Sullivan." Matthews said as they finished up at the drive by.

"Yeah don't mention it." Sully said as he and Davis walked back to their car.

"You still want to swing by home or what?" Davis asked.

"Nah I'm sure it's nothing. But when we get back you can get started on the paperwork and I'll call her. Out shift is almost up anyways."

"Oh gee thanks." Davis said sarcastically.

"It's probably just my over active paranoia." Sully said quietly. 

********

"Kim?" Alex said quietly as she looked around in the dark for her friend. "Answer me." She said in desperation as she heard the male footsteps coming her way. She finally spied Kim lying on her back in the shadows. She ran up to her and stopped short. She knelt down beside her friend's unconscious body. Alex bent near and heard her breathing softly.

"Thank god, I thought you were dead. But I need you to wake up and fast!" Alex said quickly as she shook an unconscious Kim. But she is too heavy to carry unconscious Alex said to herself. She heard the footsteps near. 

"What the hell do I do?" She said out loud in panic. She bent herself under a nearby ledge as the footsteps finally caught up with them.

"Where the hell is other one?" Jake demanded in anger. "I just heard her!"

"She couldn't have gotten far." Gus said as he drew his gun. "Take this one to the other holding room. I'll look for the other one." Gus said in anger.

Jake bent down and picked up Kim and threw her over his shoulder as Gus ran in the direction that he thought Alex was. Alex pushed herself further under the ledge until they left. She knew she couldn't just leave Kim here with the men, but at the same time she knew she couldn't take them by herself. She needed help and fast. I need Davis here, she said to herself; I have to find a phone. She carefully removed herself from her hiding spot and quietly crept down the hallway the others had gone down with Kim. 

But in the dark she failed to notice that _time_ was not on her side. She failed to see the clue that _fate_ had given her as she turned her back on the small patch of red that fixed itself to the metal railing and again on the floor, in the very spot that Kim had laid only a few minutes earlier.

********

"Be right back." Faith said as she walked into the darkened building.

"Angel?" Faith called.

"Yeah?" Came a female voice from down the long darkened hallway.

"What's up?" Faith called again without moving.

"I need help." She said.

"What kind of help?" Faith said as she slowly walked closer with her gun drawn. Angel didn't answer.

Faith walked closer and neared a female figure lying on the ground. "Angel?" Faith called softly.

The female looked up and Faith could see it wasn't Angel. "I thought Angel was here." Faith said.

"I only see one Angel here." Came a voice behind her. Faith whirled around and came face to face with a man who just stood there smiling at her and aiming a gun at her chest. The woman took off in a hurry.

"Drop the gun officer." He said. Faith stood her ground. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. 

"What do you want?" Faith asked.

"You." He smiled. Faith felt the panic in her starting to rise. Damn it Bosco where the hell are you when I need you? Why didn't I insist on bringing Miller along?

"There are other police officers outside." She said firmly not dropping her gun. 

"Are you sure?" Said a voice behind her. She turned her head to see Miller standing behind her. "Thank god Miller." She said turning back to the man before her. "Now that my partner is here I think you are the one that should drop the gun." Faith said angrily.

"I don't see _your_ partner." The man laughed moving in closer. "I only see _mine_."

********

"Thanks Marvin." Doc said as he closed the bus door. "Where is Carlos?" He wondered out loud.

"I think I saw him in the mat ward." Marvin laughed.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Doc asked with a sigh as he headed back into the building. Doc reached the mat ward and sure enough Carlos was in a deep conversation with one of the nurses. "Oh for petes sake." Doc said rolling his eyes as he walked up to Carlos.

"Time to go." Doc said.

"Now? You're kidding right?" Carlos moaned.

"No I'm serious. I want to get these unloaded before our shift ends." Doc said turning away. "Of course you could always stay after your shift and do it." He laughed.

"I'll um call you." Carlos said to the cute nurse and hurried after Doc.

"Thanks a lot." He said angrily.

"For what?" Doc laughed. "For saving you from yourself?"

"Very funny. That's probably the most exciting thing that will happen all day." Carlos complained as they reached the bus.

"Don't say that yet. You never know what the drive home will present us with." Doc said as he laughed and uttered those fateful words.

********

"Thanks central." Bosco said into his CB as he confirmed the last place that Faith was heading. Not long now he told himself, as he also failed to notice the car start to follow him again.

********

"Good thing we know where he's going." Simon said as he hung up the phone and they watched Bosco pull out of the lot.

"Yeah no kidding because as soon as he stops it's game over. I'm getting tired of chasing this guy all over kingdom come." Richard said.

********

"What the hell is this?" Faith demanded angrily of Miller. "Miller?" She asked.

He moved in closer behind her. "Very simple." He said in her ear. "You're coming with us." 

"Do you know what you're _doing_?" Faith asked in panic. 

"You mean by kidnapping a police officer?" Miller laughed. "I know exactly what I'm doing." 

"Bosco will find us." Faith said quickly.

Miller walked around in front of her and pushed her gun down, "I'm counting on that." He smiled.

"What?" Faith asked in horror. "What do you want Bosco for?" She asked as her defenses went into high gear at the thought that her partner's life was also now in danger.

"Well before I sell his arrogant ass as a slave overseas, I want to kick the crap out of him." Miller laughed. 

"_What_?" Faith yelled. "Like hell!" She said as she brought her hand up and hit Miller in the face and turned to run as he staggered backwards. 

"You'll pay for that." Miller said in anger as he quickly ran after her. 

"Nice try." He mocked as he sent her gun flying as he tackled her to the ground. Faith twisted around and kicked him in the groin. Miller cried out but managed to hit her in the face causing a nasty bruise to form. They wrestled around on the ground for a bit longer before Miller finally wrapped his arms around Faith's pinning her down. The other man with the gun just came and stood over them to make sure she didn't escape.

"Why Miller?" She demanded as he roughly hauled her up.

"For the money." He laughed as he held her as she tried to fight him off.

"What are you talking about?" Faith demanded.

"Hurry up will you." Miller said to his friend as he held Faith in his embrace with her arms behind her.

The other man walked up to Faith with a rag and some chloroform in his hands.

"Bastard!" Faith called out as the man quickly covered her mouth and nose with the drug. "Bosco!" She called as she fell into blackness and went limp in Miller's arms. 

"Cuff her and put her over there. I'll go outside and wait for Boscorelli." Miller said with a smile.

********

Alex crept stealthily towards another large opening. She dumped her bulky jacket and pressed her body up against the cold metal wall as she listened to the men talking.

"So the other one is still here?" Asked Marko as Gus closed the door locking Kim in.

"Somewhere. Help us find her." Jake said.

"Yeah sure why not. Sullivan and his partner will be here shortly but I can spare a few minutes." Marko laughed.

Alex felt her heart stop at the mention of Ty and Sully. What the hell is going on, she wondered inside? I have to get away from here. I have to warn them somehow. She waited until the room was empty, after the men had gone in the other direction looking for her. She crept into the room and tried the door to the room where Kim was, it was locked. Naturally, she said inside. She looked at her watch; almost 11 pm. Davis would be finished his shift very soon. I have to get him before he leaves the house, she said to herself as she quietly made her way back to what she thought was the front of the boat.

********

"Parker you there?" Came the voice over the CB in Doc's bus.

"Yeah what's up dispatch?" He asked.

"You guys over the bridge yet?" 

"Almost what's up?" He asked.

"Well we got a report of truck stalled and a person hit by the side of the road. It's in the industrial district just on the edge of your jurisdiction. Want it?"

"What about Zambrano?" Doc asked.

"They are not back from their last call yet." 

Doc looked at Carlos and sighed. "I guess we can unload the supplies tomorrow."

"I guess." Carlos sighed.

"Go ahead dispatch. What are the details?" Doc asked.

********

"Think this will work?" Nick asked.

"Trust me. They'll never know what hit em." George laughed at his ironic statement as he moved the truck into place and waited for Doc and Carlos.

********

"I can't understand why she's not answering." Sully said with a sigh as he listened to an empty ring on the phone.

"Tell ya man she ran off with the laundry guy." Davis laughed as he filled out his report.

"Davis!" Sully said slamming down the phone.

  
"Whoa man. This really has you upset doesn't it?" Davis asked seriously.

"Yes." Sully said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked.

"I'm going to check with the desk Sargent. Maybe she called in a message or something." He said as he disappeared down the hallway.

********

"What do you mean they're not back yet?" Jimmy asked after he searched through the house and saw no sign of Kim or Alex.

"Sorry man I guess their last call was more serious than they thought." Said the dispatcher.

"Where was their last call?" Jimmy asked.

"Here." Said the man as he wrote down the address.

"The industrial district?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "That's odd." He said as he left the house.

"Where the hell are you going Jimmy?" Sam called after him. "And still dressed like that?"

"Just going to check on something." He called back as he disappeared into Station House 55. 

********

"Now where is he going?" Billy said as he watched Jimmy come out of the fire hall and walk across the street.

"Maybe to get a ride home." Art said.

"That's not home." Billy said.

********

"Hey Davis." Jimmy said walking up to him.

"Hey Doherty."

"Where is everyone?" Jimmy asked as he looked at the empty office space.

"Don't even go there." Davis laughed. "What's up?"

"I need to borrow a car. I wanted Bosco's but he's not here, so can I take yours?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah sure." He said getting his keys out. "Where you headed still dressed like that?" Davis said gesturing to Jimmy's fire duds.

"Just want to check on Kim and Alex." Jimmy said.

"Something wrong?" Davis asked with a small panic in his voice.

"Probably not, but I just want to make sure." Jimmy said.

"Where are they?" Davis asked.

"They answered a call on some barge down by the waterfront." Jimmy said with a sigh.

"Want me to come?" Davis offered.

  
"Nah. But I'll call ya and let you know what's up." Jimmy said with a smile as he hurried back out the door.

"Are you su…." Davis' voice trailed off into the empty space where Jimmy was standing only a few seconds ago.

He ran to Ty's car and got in alone, much to the delight of Billy and Art.

"Here we go." Billy said with a smile as they turned to follow him.

********

"There's her car. There's Miller. But where's Faith?" Bosco wondered out loud as he pulled across the street from Miller.

"Right on time Boscorelli." Miller laughed as he watched Bosco pull up out of the corner of his eye. He kept his back turned to Bosco as he pretended to be watching the building and waiting for Faith.

"Wh-what are we go-going to do?" Jamison asked.

"You are going to wait here!" Bosco said.

"But!" Jamison protested.

"Listen. Something is wrong here. I don't trust Miller." He looked at his watch. It was 5 minutes to 11. "If I don't come out in 15 minutes come in for me. If the situation here goes south before then just try and act like a cop, okay?" Bosco said in a huff. 

"Okay." Jamison said as he watched Bosco get out and walk across the street to Miller. 

"Hey." Bosco said as he walked up to Miller. Miller slowly turned around and down played the smile that started to play across his face.

"Yes?" Miller responded. Bosco rolled his eyes. Loser he said inside.

"Where's Faith?" Bosco asked as he stood beside him on the cement in front of the car.

"Not sure actually. I think she's inside." Miller said nonchalantly.

"You let her go in there alone?" Bosco half yelled.

"Yeah so." Miller laughed. 

"And you talked to _me_ about _my_ manners?" Bosco mocked.

"Why don't you go inside and get her Officer Boscorelli." Miller baited him.

"Yeah I think I'll do that." He said in anger. "And when I come back out I will personally teach _you_ some manners." Bosco said as he turned and headed for the doorway.

"Sadly Officer Boscorelli, you're not coming out." Miller laughed. He turned around and spied Jamison sitting in the car, and since we're leaving through the back you'll be sitting there all night.

********

"There he is." Simon asked Richard as they pulled in behind a few cars behind Bosco's.

"Yup." Richard said.

"Why is he just sitting there? Why isn't he going inside?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"No idea." Richard said. "Now what about the other guy? The one in the squad car?" 

  
"If we go around the back the other guy will never know what's going on." Simon laughed.

"Good point." Richard said as he pulled out from the curb and headed towards the alleyway.

However Jamison did see the car pull around the back and decided to wait and see what happened before he made a move.

********

"Can you handle things here?" Sully asked as he walked into the room where Davis was finishing up the paperwork.

"Sure man, what's up?" Davis asked.

"Tatiana wants me to pick her up." Sully said as he got out the keys to his car.

"Pick her up where?" Davis asked.

"Oh she got lost down on Trevor Parkway." Sully said as he headed out the doorway. "See you tomorrow." Sully called.

Davis sat back in his chair. "Trevor Parkway? Why does that sound familiar?" He said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hey Peter got a map?" Davis asked.

********

Jimmy finally pulled Davis' car up beside Kim's bus. "That's odd. Where are they?" He said out loud as he got out of the car. He walked up to the abandoned bus and peered inside, empty.

"What the hell?" He wondered out loud. He looked at the details and then to the large quiet ship that lay before him.

  
********

"Can you believe this?" Billy asked with a smile as they pulled into the lot where Jimmy already was.

"Who says Christmas doesn't come early?" Art laughed as they stopped the van and waited for Jimmy to enter the ship.

********

"Here they come." George said as Doc's bus pulled up alongside the truck.

"Here we go." Doc sighed as they stopped the bus. 

"Get ready." George said.

"There's the truck." Dos said.

"Where's the guy?" Carlos asked before they got out.

********

Jimmy walked towards the large ship before him, unaware of the two men quietly following behind him. He quickly ran up the stairs and reached the top. He looked around and saw that it was pretty quiet.

"Kim?" He called out. "Alex?" He tried as he walked around and examined the top deck, which was empty. Meantime Billy and Art had quietly made their way to the top of the boat.

"Looking for something?" Billy asked. Jimmy whirled around to see two men before him. Two men he already knew, two men who promised they'd see him later.

  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jimmy demanded in anger. "Where's Kim and Alex?"

"Not sure. Sorry." Art laughed. "But right now I'd be more worried about yourself." He laughed.

********

"What the hell is she doing down by the waterfront?" Sully said out loud as he sped towards his wife.

********

"What is going on up there?" Marko demanded as he heard Jimmy's voice. 

'Jimmy', Alex said to herself. Oh no! What can I do, her mind raced? She was in a good hiding spot to hear everything. But if she moved to help Jimmy she'd be taken also, but if she didn't he'd be taken. Damn it! What to do?

"Go find out. And make sure it's taken care of before Sullivan gets here." Marko said in anger as Gus and Jake ran to help take down Jimmy.

********

Bosco opened his pocket flashlight and drew his gun as he carefully entered the now dark building. "Damn I hate the dark." He said out loud.

"Faith?" He called out. "Faith if you're here you better answer me." He said getting upset. Damn it, Bosco cursed silently. She knows I hate the dark. What is she doing? Bosco neared the center of the lobby when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around and saw nothing.

"Damn it." He cursed out loud. Simon just smiled as he watched Bosco walking towards him in the dark. Richard who was behind him just laughed to himself. An officer who is afraid of the dark, perfect. 

********

"Look guys this is obviously some misunderstanding." Jimmy said trying to remain calm. But inside he cursed himself for coming alone. But just two guys, I can take them he told himself.

"Now you can come with us the easy way or the hard way." Billy laughed.

"I'm not going anyplace with you." Jimmy said angrily.

"Actually yes you are Mr. Fireman." Came a voice behind him. 

Jimmy turned around to see two other men coming out of the doorway.

"Damn." He cursed softly. How the hell am I going to take all four, he wondered?

"Let's try the easy way." Billy laughed as he lunged at Jimmy. Jimmy braced himself for the attack. Billy hit him but Jimmy punched him in the face and he quickly fell to the ground. In no time Art was also trying to wrestle him to the ground. Jimmy kicked Art just as Billy got up. Jimmy turned to Billy and lunged at him. Gus and Jake looked at one another and decided to end it now. They walked up and grabbed Jimmy from off of Art and Billy and pulled his arms tightly behind his back.

"Let go of me!" Jimmy yelled in anger as he pulled against them.

"Ask nicely." Jake said in his ear.

"Piss off!" Jimmy yelled. Billy walked up to him and punched him in the gut. Jimmy doubled forward in pain.

"Take him below." Art said as they dragged Jimmy to the open doorway. Jimmy struggled with the men but it was to no avail. Art and Billy just followed laughing as they closed the iron door.

They dragged Jimmy towards the same holding room Kim was in. 

"Put him with the other one." Marko said. "And then go and find our stowaway. The others will be here shortly."

"What other one?" Jimmy asked in fear as they dragged him to the now open doorway.

"Kim!" He cried as he spied her lying on the floor not moving. They tossed him inside and locked the door.

"See you soon hero." Billy mocked.

"Kim can you hear me?" Jimmy yelled as he picked himself up and moved over to her.

********

"Where is the guy lying by the road?" Carlos asked.

"Over there." Doc pointed to George who was lying a few feet in front of the truck. 

"I'll get the stuff." Carlos said as he headed to the back of the bus.

Doc walked over to where George was lying on the ground.

"Hey." Doc said kneeling down beside George. "Hey can you hear me? Sir?" He said loudly. 

Carlos jumped in the back of the bus and started to gather up the supplies when he looked out the front window and spied movement in the truck in front of their bus. 

  
"What the hell?" He wondered out loud.

********

"Where is Trevor Parkway?" Davis muttered out loud as he looked at the map.

"The waterfront." Said the female desk Sargent.

"The waterfront? Why the hell is she down by the waterfront?" Davis asked out loud.

"Hey you keep copies of all the notes coming in right?" Davis asked the desk clerk as he walked up to him.

"Yeah."

"A message came in for a John Sullivan. Do you still happen to have a copy of it?" Davis asked. "He's my partner and I'm worried." Davis explained.

The desk clerk hesitated for a brief moment and then gave in, "just don't tell anyone." She smiled at Ty.

"Mum's the word." Davis smiled as the clerk handed him the note. "Thanks."

"That's odd?" Davis said out loud as he read the message. Then he remembered what Jimmy said about Alex and Kim. 'Down by the waterfront'. 

"What the hell is going on down there?" He wondered out loud as he hurried back to his desk and grabbed his jacket and keys to his cruiser. He ran for the door and jumped in the car. He was off and after Sully in no time. But he was in such a hurry that he failed to notice Rico pulling in behind him. 

"Now now Officer Davis, where ever could you be off to in such a hurry?" Rico laughed.

Davis sped towards the waterfront with his lights flashing. "Damn it Sully." He cursed out loud.

********

"Hello? Tatiana?" Sully called as he got out of his car. "What the hell is going on?" He said as he saw the paramedic bus and Davis' car parked beside each other at the base of the boat. He saw movement on the top of the boat. "Tatiana?" He called out. He saw movement and a hand waved, but he was unable to see his wife clearly. "What in the world are you doing up there?" He asked out loud as he looked around and then headed for the stairs.

"That's right Officer Sullivan walk this way." Marko laughed as he waited in the shadows. "Man cops are gullible."

********

"Okay whoever is doing that is going to get their ass kicked by me." Bosco shouted to the shadow's that moved behind him.

"I've heard that from you before Officer Boscorelli." Said a familiar voice behind. Bosco quickly turned around to see Miller standing in the shadow smiling at him.

"Miller! What the hell are you doing in here?" Bosco said in anger.

"Waiting for you." Miller smiled.

********

Jamison saw Miller enter the building. He remembered the other car going around the back and decided to check it out and see what was going on. He moved the squad car so that it was hidden from view but so that he was able to see what would happen.

********

Davis neared the waterfront and turned off the lights. "Where the hell are you Sully?" He asked out loud.

********

"Kim can you hear me?" Jimmy said as he gently picked her up. He went to put his jacket around her, but when he pulled his left hand out it was covered in blood, her blood.

"What the hell?" Jimmy shouted in horror.

"Kim?" He gently shook her to try to wake her. She didn't respond.

"Kim answer me!" He called again.

********

Carlos saw Nick sit up in the truck and move over to the drivers seat. He leaned forward in the bus and saw faint bursts of exhaust coming out of the back; the truck was still on.

"What in the world!" He said out loud as he moved to the back of the bus to get out. "Oh man, Doc!"

Doc didn't see Nick move in the truck but concentrated on George who was just about to wake up with a big surprise for the seasoned paramedic.

Carlos ran to the side of the bus as Nick put the truck in gear.

********

"Miller? What the hell are you talking about?" Bosco yelled. 

"You know you have such a nasty temper Officer Boscorelli. If you're not careful it might get you into trouble." Miller laughed walking up to him. "Oh yeah you're _already_ in trouble." He laughed as he drew his gun and slowly circled Bosco.

"I can take you man. Any time. Any day." Bosco said boldly as he aimed his gun at Miller.

"I'm sure you can. But can you take them also?" Miller said as Simon and Richard stepped out of the shadows. 

"Probably." Bosco boasted.

"Your partner couldn't." Miller laughed. 

Bosco looked at him in anger.

********

"Tatiana?" Sully called out as he started to walk up the stairs. Marko moved behind some barrels and waited.

********

"Kim!" Jimmy shouted trying to wake her up.

********

Davis spied the other vehicles and slowed as he neared them. There was no sign of Sully anyone else for that matter. "What on earth is going on? Where is everyone?" He wondered out loud. He stopped the car and got out. He stood in the dark night and looked around for Sully. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up at the ship. He saw a man standing in the shadows waiting for something. He frantically searched for his partner. He finally saw Sully almost at the top of the stairs. Then he saw the man move towards Sully and finally put two and two together.

****

SOMETIME AFTER 11 P.M.

"Sully NO!" Davis frantically yelled. "It's a trap! WAIT!"

********

"Oh god Kim, don't you die on me." Jimmy yelled as he looked at her blood on his hands.

********

"Where the hell is _my_ partner?" Bosco demanded aiming his gun. "Where's Faith?"

********

"Doc, look out!" Carlos shouted as the headlights consumed him.

****

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Together We Stand

****

Title: The Eleventh Hour… Chapter 4 - Together We Stand…

(4/5)

"Where is she?" Bosco demanded. "You better tell me!" Bosco shouted as he pointed his gun at Miller. Miller gestured to Simon and Richard standing in the darkness and the three moved in closer to Bosco.

"She's over there." Miller pointed.

Bosco turned around and felt his heart stop cold, as Richard moved in behind him; he was able to see Faith lying on her side. She was unconscious and her hands were cuffed behind her back. "What the hell?" Bosco said in horror. "What did you do to her?" Bosco yelled as he turned back to Miller in anger. 

"Same thing that will happen to you." Miller laughed. "Boys if you don't mind. We really should be going." Miller said as he gestured to Simon and Richard to move in and take Bosco. 

"Yeah right!" Bosco shouted as he turned and charged at Simon. They landed on the ground in a mass of arms and legs. Bosco hit Simon in the face. Richard rushed in and tried to grab Bosco's arm. Bosco lost his gun but managed to turn around and kick at Richard. Simon grabbed Bosco's other arm and held on. Bosco kicked his leg back and hit Simon in the side. Simon cried out and let go. 

"Enough of this already." Miller said in haste as he marched up to Bosco and hit him on the back of his head with the gun. 

Bosco cried out and fell forwards, dazed. Simon and Richard then rushed in and hauled up Bosco and each grabbed an arm and pinned them behind his back and held on tightly as Bosco struggled to get free. Miller walked up to him and laughed.

"Now I can't recall exactly. Was it _you_ that was going to give _me_ the ass kicking?" Miller laughed as he punched Bosco in the stomach. Bosco fell forwards but was quickly brought back up by the two men. "I didn't think so." Miller laughed as he grabbed Bosco's handcuffs. 

"Boys." He said as Simon and Richard proceeded to place Bosco face first on the ground while Miller cuffed his hands behind him.

"You're dead Miller." Bosco shouted as he felt the cuffs snap over his wrists, locking them in place behind his back. They hauled him back to a standing position. Miller walked up to Bosco and smiled. "Do you like the dark Officer Boscorelli?" Miller laughed as he produced a thick black scarf and proceeded to blindfold Bosco. "This is just a bonus for me."

"Damn you Miller." Bosco cursed as he felt Miller grab him by his arm and throw to the ground beside Faith.

"Faith?" Bosco said as he lay on his side in the dark. He tried to move but found it hard with his hands behind his back and not being able to see.

"All clear." Miller called a few minutes later as Bosco felt himself being hauled up and dragged into the building. Simon picked up Faith and followed. 

"Hey easy." Bosco shouted as Richard bodily threw him into the waiting van. He crashed to the floor and felt Faith being put in beside him. 

"And that as they say is that!" Miller laughed as he closed the back door and jumped in the dark van that would deliver the two captive officers to their waiting destination.

But unbeknownst to Miller someone was watching and waiting. Waiting for them to leave so they could follow.

********

"Tatiana?" Sully called as he reached the top of the stairs. He looked around and saw nothing. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Davis calling him, but he chalked it up to paranoia. Sully walked further onto the deck. Marko moved in behind him.

"Tatia…."

"She's waiting for you below." Marko said as he jumped out behind Sully. Sully quickly turned around, but Marko was ready and aimed the his gun at him. Sully went for his gun, but it was no use.

"Who the hell are you!" Sully demanded.

"Don't move." He said in anger just as Sully was about to charge him. "Give me the gun." Marko demanded.

"Where is my wife?" Sully demanded in anger.

"Give me your gun and I'll tell you!" Marko shouted. Sully had no choice but to comply with the man holding his wife.

"Move!" Marko demanded as he grabbed Sully's arm and pointed him in the direction of the door. "She's down below."

"If you've hurt her..." Sully started.

"You'll what?" Marko laughed. 

********

Davis watched as Sully was taken by the man into the large boat. He ran towards the large ship completely ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that told him to go back to the car and call for backup.

"Sully!" He called out.

Alex heard Marko and Sully coming and cursed. Now how am I supposed to call Davis? I have to get back to the bus and use the radio, she told herself. She pressed herself further into the small overhead shelf she found and waited until they passed. What the hell is going on here? 

Rico saw Davis run towards the ship. He stopped the car and walked after him. "All too easy." He laughed.

********

"Kim please wake up." He gently lifted up her shirt and spied the wound. Sure enough she had torn a hole in her side and it was bleeding.

"ahh." Kim said faintly as she started to stir.

"That's it Kim, come back." Jimmy said with a frantic smile.

"Jim…my?" She said weakly.

"Yeah. How you doing?" He asked as he ripped part of his shirt and pressed it on her side.

"AHH!" She cried out. 

"Sorry." Jimmy shouted. "HEY!" Jimmy shouted at the door.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Jimmy continued to shout. "SHE'S BLEEDING!" Jimmy shouted again.

"Hold on Kim. Please try to stay awake." He said trying to remain calm.

"See what he wants." Art said. Billy opened the door and peered in with his gun drawn.

"What the hell is wrong?" Billy demanded in anger.

"Please man she's bleeding. She need's help." Jimmy said frantically he showed him his hands with her blood on them.

Billy closed the door behind him and left.

"HEY!" Jimmy shouted.

  
"What's the matter?" Art asked. 

"She's hurt man. He's got blood on his hands. Got a medical kit?" Billy asked casually.

"Yeah here." Jake said tossing it to him. "Fix her up she's worth more than he is." Jake laughed.

"Okay come on and hold him while I patch her up." Art said to Billy and Jake as he took the kit from them.

They opened the door again and Billy and Jake rushed to Jimmy and pulled him away from Kim. Her body crashed to the ground. 

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted as the two men proceeded to pin his arms behind his back and hold him while Art worked on Kim.

"Such a shame to let her die." Art said as he stroked her sleeping face.

"Leave her alone." Jimmy warned as he pulled against the men that held him.

"Yeah?" Art looked up, "or what?" He laughed. Jimmy said nothing, for if he did he'd just get a beating. "That's what I thought." He said as he went back to fixing Kim up. When he was finished he lay her back down and left the room. He quickly appeared with some rope. He gestured to Billy and Jake who brought Jimmy's hand in front of him white Art tied them tightly together with the rope. 

"Much better." He taunted Jimmy. He grabbed Jimmy from Billy's grasp and threw him to the floor. He landed with a thud beside Kim.

"Later hero." Billy laughed as they left the room and locked the door behind him.

"Kim." Jimmy said quietly as he rushed to her and tried to hold her with his bound hands. 

"Please Kim wake up, please be okay." He said quietly as he looked at her.

********

Doc heard Carlos shouting and looked up to see the truck moving towards him. 

"What the hell…" was all he got out as he looked up and collided with the slow moving truck. Doc felt himself being thrown backwards and his head hitting the ground, hard enough to knock him out but not enough to do any permanent damage. He lay on the cold cement out of air. 

"Doc!" Carlos shouted as he reached the front of the bus. He stopped short as he saw Nick get out of the truck with a gun.

"What the hell?" Carlos said out loud in anger as Nick turned to him with the gun aimed.

"You idiot!" George shouted at Nick. "You weren't supposed to hit him!" He said in anger as he went to Doc to feel for a pulse to see if he was alive. "Get him!" He pointed at Carlos. 

"Damn it." Carlos cursed as he took off in the opposite direction of his partner.

Nick chased for a bit, but Carlos had youth on his side. Nick slowed and Carlos turned sharply and hid in the shadows behind a pillar.

"Forget it." George said. "It's almost time. We have to get back to the ship now!" He said as he picked up Doc and walked towards the truck. He dumped his body in the bed. Nick walked back to the driver's side. "What if the other guy calls the police?" He said in anger.

"By the time they get here we'll be well under way." George said as he got in the truck. "See there are Simon and Richard now." He motioned to the van pulling up to the ship. "Time to go."

********

"Sully?" Davis said as he neared the top of the empty barge.

Oh thank you god, Alex said as she heard Ty's voice. She quickly removed herself from her hiding spot and quietly crept towards the door. 

********

"Do you like Afghanistan?" Richard said in Bosco's ear in the van.

"Do you like hell?" Bosco said sarcastically.

Richard just laughed as they neared the large ship.

********

Jamison slowly followed the van. He was sure he wasn't seen just yet, but he had to know where the van landed before he called for backup. 

********

"Where the hell are we going?" Sully said angrily as Marko pushed him along a long corridor towards a room a few feet down from Jimmy and Kim.

"Where's my wife?" Sully yelled.

"Sully?" Jimmy called from inside his room as he heard the veteran cop's voice.

"Doherty?" Sully stopped in surprise and called out. "Where are you? What's going on?" Sully shouted in anger.

"Move." Marko shouted as he pushed the gun further into Sully's back. They reached the room where Sully was to go.

"Up against the wall." Marko demanded as he pushed the gun into Sully's back. "Today already." Marko said as he grabbed Sully's arm and pushed him against the wall. He kept his gun pressed firmly into the small of Sully's neck as he pulled out his cuffs. "Hands behind your back officer." Marko demanded. 

Sully turned around and charged Marko. "Hey!" Marko cried out as they landed on the floor.

"Go see what that is!" Art said angrily as they heard Marko down the hall.

Jake and Billy rushed to see Sully fighting with Marko. They rushed up to him and tried to pull him off Marko. For once Sully's size helped him as he wrestled Jake and Billy to the floor.

"Stop him." Marko yelled. Sully punched Marko in the face as Gus finally rushed up and joined the fight. He took his gun and hit Sully in the back of the head. Sully fell forwards, dazed but not unconscious. 

"Hold it right there officer." Gus said as Sully came eye to eye with the barrel of Gus's gun. "Cuff him." Marko yelled.

Sully had no choice but to comply as his wrists were forced in front. He felt cuffs snap shut as he heard the voice of his wife.

"John?" Tatiana called out as she heard her husband's voice.

"Tatiana!" Sully called out. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"In here." Marko said in anger as he pulled Sully into the room where his wife was already waiting.

"John!"

"Tatiana! What did he do to you?" He said in anger as he felt himself pushed into the room and saw the bruise on her face. Marko pushed him to the floor and then kicked him in the stomach. Sully cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Tatiana cried out.

"Enjoy the trip _Officer_." Marko laughed as he closed the door and locked it behind them. Sully picked himself up off the floor and rushed to his wife.

"Oh John. I was so afraiding for you." She said as she started to cry. 

He went to her and let her rest on his body. 

"Why are you here?"

"That man he grabbed me while I was doing the shopping." She said sadly.

"Why? What's going on?" Sully asked.

"They really wanting you." She explained.

"Me? What for?" Sully asked in surprise.

"They want to selling you overseas." She said.

"WHAT?" Sully said in anger.

********

Carlos watched as the truck pulled away and headed for the large ship. Once they were out of view he decided to run for it. He slowly made his way towards the large ship, careful not to let anyone see him. However someone did.

********

"Ahh." Came Faith's faint voice as she started to stir.

"Faith?" Bosco said as he heard his partner stirring beside him. He tried to feel for her in the darkness. But Richard held onto Bosco's arm preventing him from moving around. "Let go of me!" Bosco shouted as Richard laughed.

"Bosco?" Faith said as she slowly regained full consciousness and opened her eyes. 

"Welcome back." Richard smiled as he turned on the dim light inside the van. 

"What's going on?" Faith said in anger as she looked and saw Bosco blindfolded with his hands cuffed behind his back being held by Richard. "You okay Bosco?"

"Yeah fine." He said sarcastically. "Are you okay?" He asked her in concern.

"Aww how sweet." Richard said as the van started to slow as it neared the ship.

"You know something…" Bosco started not caring that he couldn't see where Richard was.

"Man do you ever shut up? It's been non stop the whole way." Richard said out loud.

"Listen creep…" Bosco started in anger but was cut off by Richard pulling down the scarf and gagging Bosco with it.

"Ah silence at last." He laughed in Bosco's face. Bosco just stared back at him in anger and Faith just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Here we are." Miller said from the front seat.

"Miller?" Faith said. "What the hell is going on? Where are we?" She said as the van stopped and Simon jumped out and went to open the back doors.

"Your final stop in New York." He laughed as he too got out and went to the back. Richard grabbed Faith by the arm and pulled her outside.

"This one's mine." Miller laughed as he grabbed Bosco's leg's and pulled him forwards causing his body to slam down on the van floor and his hands to get cuts on them from the van floor. He just cursed into the gag as his body hit the ground.

"Stop it Miller." Faith shouted.

"I haven't even started." He laughed as he kicked Bosco in the gut. Bosco's body jerked forwards in pain as he had no way of defending himself against the attack. 

"Miller!" Faith shouted as she was held by Simon and could only watch while Bosco sustained another kick.

"Bring him already." Miller said as he grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her towards the ship, while the two men each grabbed one of Bosco's arms dragged him after Miller.

********

Alex gingerly opened the door just as Davis reached it. She let out a silent cry and he jumped back in surprise.

"Alex?"

"Ty!"

"What the hell is going on?" He said.

She was about to say something when she heard Rico coming up the stairs.

"Here." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the open door and down the hallway. "Up here, go." She said as she climbed into an over head shelf. Davis heard Rico coming and quickly climbed up on the opposite side of her.

Rico reached the top and went for the door. He stopped when he reached it. "Officer Davis?" He called silently, causing Alex to look at Ty with a worried look. "Come out come out where ever you are." He laughed as he closed the door behind him. He drew his gun and walked towards them. Davis watched as he passed by and then jumped on top of him. Rico was taken by surprise, which afforded Davis the opportunity he needed to hit Rico with his gun in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?" Davis asked as Alex jumped down. "Where's Sully?"

"I think they took him that way." She said pointing down the hallway. "But Kim is also here. She fell down some stairs and was unconscious when I got to her; that's why she's not here now. I was about to call you for backup."

"Yeah well Jimmy is here also."

"What?"

"Yeah I don't know what the hell is going on but we have to find Sully and end this now." Davis said firmly. "Backup that's a good idea." Davis said as he made sure that Rico was out cold and picked him up and stuffed him in the shelf. Davis grabbed Alex's hand and ran for the door they came in. Davis reached the neared the top of the stairs when he heard shouting. He peered over the edge to see some guys dragging Faith and Bosco towards the stairs.

"What in the world is going on here?" Davis said out loud.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"They're bringing up Faith and Bosco." Davis said quietly.

"What?" Alex said her voice starting to rise until Davis shushed her.

"We have to hide until they go inside. Then we have to figure out how the hell we are going to save everyone." He said as he grabbed her arm and they hid under some tarps by a bulkhead. "Where's a cop when you need one?" Davis sighed out loud.

********

Jamison watched as Miller hit Bosco and then drag them towards the boat. "I have to stop them." He said out loud. He parked his car in the shadows as the truck that carried Doc passed by, not seeing him. He also saw Carlos hiding behind a pillar. Jamison called the station for backup and then got out and headed for Carlos.

Carlos heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around to see Jamison standing there.

"A cop thank god." He sighed. "Where's your partner?" Carlos asked walking up to Jamison.

"In th-there." Jamison said. "On th-the bo-boat."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Th-they took bo-Bosco." Jamison said.

"What?" Carlos said looking at him. "Who took Bosco."

"Miller."

"Who's Miller? Okay forget it. Is Bosco on the boat? Just nod your head yes." Jamison nodded. "Okay then that's where we're going." He said as he turned to head for the boat. "That's where my partner is also."

Jamison hurried to catch up.

"I ca-called for ba-backup." He said as they quietly made their way towards the boat.

  
"Good thing." Carlos said. This guy is Bosco's partner? There is some justice after all, Carlos said inside.

********

"Move!" Miller shouted at Bosco who tried to fall and stall the guys dragging him towards the boat. Miller grabbed his gun and held it against Faith's cheek. "Oh Officer Boscorelli." Miller taunted. Bosco looked up and saw Miller holding his gun at Faith. Bosco stopped struggling and let the guys haul him. "Good Bosco." Miller laughed as they reached the stairs.

"Ladies first." Miller said sarcastically as he shoved Faith up the stairs. 

"Why are you really doing this Miller?" Faith asked.

"You couldn't possibly understand." Miller said. 

Bosco just listened to their lame conversation. When I get free that guy's going to get his ass kicked big time he told himself. 

"Try me." Faith said as she walked up the stairs. "It's more than the money right?" She asked.

"Yup." He said as they reached the top.

"What is it then?" She said as they stopped at the top to wait for the others bringing Bosco to hurry up. 

Miller walked to Bosco and pulled him from the other guys and stood him in front of Faith. He walked behind Bosco who just stared straight ahead. He pulled out his gun and put it next to Bosco's cheek and pressed hard.

"Please don't." Faith said sadly. 

"I do it for the thrill. The thrill of knowing that guys that piss me off, like Boscorelli here will spend the rest of their life serving others. And if he doesn't obey them they can kill him and no one will ever know." He laughed in Bosco's ear. 

I'm really going to kick his ass, Bosco said inside.

"_Who are you_?" Faith asked seriously.

"Some days I don't even know." He laughed. He heard Nick's truck come to a screeching halt just below and peered over the edge. "But on days like today I know perfectly well who I am." He laughed. "Looks like your friends are here." Miller said as he grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her to the door. "Time to go." He gestured to Simon and Richard who brought Bosco with them.

"What?" Faith said in shock. "Which friends?"

Davis waited until they heard the door close then got up. He was about to go back into the open when Alex pulled him back down. "Someone's coming." She said as she heard George and Nick approaching. George had Doc slung over his shoulder. Ty and Alex just exchanged surprised and worried looks but neither made a sound or a move until they were all in the boat with the door closed.

"I guess we can leave now that we have them all." Nick said.

"The sooner the better." George said.

********

"Will you hurry up." Carlos said impatiently as he stopped and waited for Jamison to keep up. They hid behind Kim's bus until they were sure it was quiet before they made for the stairs.

********

"Where are you taking us?" Faith asked with a hint of panic in her voice as they passed Marko and the others. 

"You'll see." Miller laughed. "Any spare rooms?" He said sarcastically to Marko.

"Yeah end of the hall." Marko said as he walked up to Bosco. "What happened here?" He said as he tugged on Bosco's gag. Bosco jerked his head back.

"Don't ask." Richard said as he shoved Bosco after Faith and Miller.

"Put her in here. I want a few minutes alone with Boscorelli." Miller laughed as he pushed Faith into the room and grabbed Bosco by the arm and took him down the hallway.

"Bosco!" Faith cried out as the door was slammed in her face and locked.

********

"Where do we put him?" George asked Marko as he finally made it downstairs with Doc still on his back. 

"Put him in with the female cop." Marko said.

Faith heard the door opened and thought it was Bosco. George entered with Doc.

"Doc?" Faith cried out as she watched in horror as George dropped his body to the floor and closed the door behind him.

Faith rushed to him but with her hands still cuffed behind her back she couldn't do much until he woke up.

"Doc can you hear me?" She said as she sat down beside him.

********  
"Thanks guys I got it from here." Miller said as he pushed Bosco into a small office room. Simon and Richard nodded and left. 

Bosco stumbled in the room but quickly regained his composure and rested against the far wall as Miller walked into the room. He stared back at Miller with contempt.

"Officer Boscorelli, still think you can take me." Miller laughed as he closed the door behind him. He walked up Bosco and stared him in the face. Bosco just stared back. "It's a good thing you can't speak or make a sound. That way no one will hear me kicking the crap out of you." He laughed and punched Bosco in the stomach. Bosco doubled forward but Miller caught him and pushed him back up against the wall. 

"So much for kicking my ass." Miller laughed as he hit Bosco again. This time he didn't catch him but let him crash face first to the floor. 

"Miller we're leaving, we need ya in the office." Came a voice into his walkie-talkie.

"Saved by the bell it seems." Miller laughed at he looked down at Bosco. "However it's a long trip, so I will be back." He laughed. But as he turned to leave the room he quickly spun his foot around and kicked Bosco hard in the stomach. Bosco just cursed angry words into his gag as Miller left the room and locked the door behind him.

I hate that guy Bosco said inside.

********

"What the hell?" Carlos said as they neared the ship. "I think they're leaving." He said looking at the steam now starting to come forth through the pipes on the top.

"Wh-why would th-they do that?" Jamison asked as they quietly climbed the stairs.

"Well when we find them you can ask them okay?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Okay." Jamison simply said.

Oh brother Carlos said rolling his eyes.

********

"Damn it someone else is coming." Davis said as he and Alex heard Carlos' footsteps.

"Who is it this time?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No idea." Davis sighed. "What is this some kind of convention?" Davis muttered to himself quietly.

"You brought your gun right?" Carlos asked annoyed.

"Yeah why?" Jamison asked.

"Just checking." Carlos said as they reached the top.

"Hey I know that voice." Davis said stepping up very quietly.

"Well I just wanted….AHH." Carlos said when he turned around and saw Davis standing in the dark. "Damn it man what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" He half yelled.

"Carlos shut up." Alex said stepping up also. "We don't want to be heard." She said in a hushed tone as they joined Carlos and Jamison.

"What's going on here?" Carlos asked.

"No idea all I know is Sully and Tatiana are downstairs someplace." Davis said seriously.

"And Jimmy and Kim." Alex added before anyone else could speak.

"Yeah well they got Doc and Bosco and I think Faith." Carlos said.

"What in the world is going on here? The whole precinct is here." Davis yelled quietly.

"No idea but we have to help them someway." Alex said.

"Yup we have to end this tonight." Davis said firmly. "We can't let this ship leave!"

"Go-got any I-ideas?" Jamison asked.

"Actually yes." Davis smiled.

****

TO BE CONCLUDED


	5. United They Fall...

****

Title: The Eleventh Hour… Chapter 5 - United They Fall…

(5/5)

"So what is your plan?" Carlos asked.

"We have to get Sully, Faith and Bosco first." Davis said.

"What? Why?" Carlos moaned. "What about my partner?"

"Well unless he carries a hidden gun I'm thinking taking on these guys without weapons is stupid. Unless you have a better idea, like taking them on _yourself_." Davis finished sarcastically.

"Sadly I don't." Carlos muttered. "Okay so where to first?" Carlos asked in defeat.

"I know where they put Sully." Alex said. "At least I think I do. I think he's just past the room that Kim and Jimmy are in. I think." She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay Jamison I'll take the lead; you're in the back." Davis said.

"Ok-okay."

"I'm next to Davis." Carlos said.

"Yeah right." Alex said rolling her eyes as they headed for the door and she pushed Carlos out of the way and stood behind Ty.

"Anyone tips these guys off." Davis said looking at Carlos, "and I'll let them keep you."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay guys lets go get em." Davis said as he carefully opened the door and they all headed inside.

********

"Are you okay?" Sully asked his wife in concern. 

"I am really wanting to leave this place here." She smiled weakly.

"Tatiana I need you to reach in my pocket and get my cuff keys." Sully said as he stood up beside her. "It's a good thing these guys are stupid." Sully muttered in anger.

"What are you wanting to do?" She asked as she finally found them.

"Not sure yet, but I know we have to get away from here as soon as possible." Sully said seriously as he felt the cuffs snap free. "Tatiana did you see anyone else?" Sully asked as he tried to unlock her keys. They opened to his delight as he took her and hugged her for reassurance.

"No but I hearing one say they were going to bringing Ty here also." She said as she hugged him.

"Damn it." Sully said angrily as he pulled away needing to think of a plan. He paced the room back and forth trying to think of what to do. Then he remembered hearing Jimmy in a room beside him. He rushed to the far wall and started to tap on the wall in Morse Code. "I just hope it's the right room." He sighed. "I guess I'll know soon enough."

********

"Kim…" Jimmy said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey…Jimmy." She said weakly as she tried to move.

"Shh just lay still." Jimmy said cradling her with his bound hands. "You got a nasty bump on your head and your side wound is still not fully closed." Jimmy said softly.

"Side wound?" Kim asked in a fuzzy state.

"Yeah you must have fallen or something." Jimmy said. "You lost some blood. You had me worried for a bit back there." He said softly.

"Sorry." She said weakly. "Where are we?" She asked faintly. "And what exactly did we _do_?" She teased looking at his bound wrists.

"Cute. I'll remember that for later." He smiled at her teasing. "It's a long story. And we're on some kind of sh…" was all Jimmy got out when he heard the strange tapping on the wall beside him. "What in the world?" He said as he strained to listen. "Sounds like Morse Code." He said. "Hold on a sec." He said as he carefully lay her back down on the floor on his jacket and rushed to the wall to answer Sully.

Kim just rested her head on the cold floor. Oh yeah the ship she told herself. She remembered answering the fake call called in to dispatch. She remembered being chased by the two men and then falling into the darkness. But why is Jimmy here?

"Where is Alex?" She asked weakly.

"Sorry Kim I didn't see her."

"Maybe she got off the ship and went for help." Kim thought hopefully.

"Hopefully." He answered.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

********

"Doc…Doc, can you hear me?" Faith called loudly.

"Yeah I'm not deaf." He smiled lazily.

"Oh thank goodness." She said as he slowly sat up. He looked at her with her hands cuffed behind her back and said, "what happened to you?"

"Don't ask, but I need you to get my cuff keys and undo these." She said bending in close to him. He grabbed the keys and un-cuffed her.   
  
"Fortunately these morons forgot to take the keys. I'm surprised Miller forgot."

"Who's Miller?" Doc asked.

"A guy who pretended to be a cop." Faith said slowly. "That's how we ended up here."

"You here by yourself?" He asked as they both slowly stood up.

"No they put Bosco someplace else." She said slowly as she went to try the door. "Damn it's locked."

"Where Carlos?" She asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is trying to help this guy lying by the road, I heard Carlos scream for me to look out and next thing I know I'm here." He said wearily. "By the way, where's here?" He finally asked.

"We're on some kind of ship." Faith said as she tried the door again, trying to find anything that would help them escape.

  
"A ship?" Doc asked incredulously. 

"Yeah."

"That's funny."

"Why is that funny?" Faith asked.

"Oh nothing. Carlos and I had this discussion about working on a ship. Too bad he's not here, cuz then he'd have his chance." He lightly laughed while Faith smiled.

********

"Yes Doherty that's it." Sully said as he communicated with Jimmy.

"What is this telling you?" Tatiana asked.

"He's with Kim. She's injured. He's tied up. Hands in front. Alex is here. Door locked. Saw 4 guys." Sully sighed as he leaned back from the wall. "That's it." 

"You knowing all that from this tapping?" She asked incredulously.

"Um yeah. But I guessed at some of it." Sully said sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We need to get out of here." Sully said as he tried to find an opening to the door. "4 guys that should be not to hard to take," he said firmly.

  
********

Bosco picked himself up to a sitting position. He rested for a few minutes before he brought his cuffed wrists over his feet and finally in front of him. With his size it was no trouble for him to get his hands in front of him. He strained to grab the keys from his pocket and succeeded. He quickly undid his wrists and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"That guy's dead." Bosco said in anger as he rushed for the door. "Of course it's locked." He said in a huff. "Now what the hell do I do?" He said angrily.

********

"Okay I think that's where Jimmy and Kim are." Alex said as they all stood in the shadows down the hall a few feet away. There was only one guy in front of the door.

"Okay Alex I need you to draw that guy here." Davis said.

"What?" Carlos said.

"Okay." Alex agreed.

"You want to bring him here? To us?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Yeah man I need to get his gun and get him away from the door." Davis said. "Unless you want to contact the _Enterprise_ and have him _beamed_ outside the ship." Davis said sarcastically while the others smiled.

"Wuss." Alex said to Carlos.

"Whatever." He said in a huff.

"Okay be careful." Davis said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ahh save it for later." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

Alex quietly left her spot and headed for the guy. She pretended to stumble so that she would make some noise. It worked.

"Hey!" Gus shouted as he spotted Alex. She turned and ran back to a waiting Davis and Jamison. She rounded the corner and got out of the way while Gus ran right into the waiting fists of both Davis and Jamison. They easily took him down. 

"Good work Jamison." Davis smiled.

"Th-thanks." He smiled back.

"Put him in here." Davis said gesturing to an empty room. They took his gun, dumped his body and almost closed the door. 

"Wait a sec." Davis said as he went back and grabbed Rico from the spot they put him before. "Okay now we are all armed." Davis said handing a gun to Alex and Carlos. 

"Just don't shoot the good guys." Davis said seriously to Carlos.

"What about Bosco?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let's go." Davis sighed as they crept towards Jimmy and Kim. 

"Someone's here." Jimmy said as he went back to be beside Kim.

Davis slowly unlocked the door and they all rushed inside.

  
"Davis!" Jimmy exclaimed. 

"Hey man." He said as he rushed to his friend and untied him.

"Kim you okay?" Alex asked as she bent down beside her.

"Yeah I think so." Kim said wearily.

"She's got a nasty wound on her side." Jimmy said as he stood up. 

"What?" Alex said in shock as she also rushed to her friend. "Kim you okay?" Alex asked.

"I think so." Kim smiled weakly at her partner.

Carlos rushed to Kim and bent down to examine her side. "It's okay for now, but it needs to be fixed properly." He said seriously.

"What's going on Davis?" Jimmy asked. 

"Not sure but I need anyone who is not a cop to stay here." Davis said. "Where's Sully?" Davis asked before anyone could protest.

"Next door." Jimmy said. "I'm coming with you."

"Like hell man. I need you here in case they come back. You'll all be safer here." Davis explained as he grabbed Jamison and they headed for the door. "I'm going to get Sully. Be right back." He said quietly. 

"Wait right here and guard this door." He said to Jamison quietly. He was about to leave when he heard loud footsteps. 

"Someone's coming." Davis said as he quickly went back into the room and closed the door. 

  
"Um hide." He said to Alex and Carlos. They hid behind the pillars and Davis and Jamison stood where the door would open and hide them. Davis drew his gun and waited. Jimmy picked up Kim and held her in his hands covering the fact that he wasn't tied up anymore.

Billy walked past the door and noticed that it was unlocked. "What the hell?" He asked in anger as he turned the handle. He opened the door and saw Jimmy on the floor holding Kim. "Who the hell opened this door?" He demanded.

"The tooth-fairy." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Funny." Billy said sarcastically.

"And people think it doesn't exist." Davis said as he closed the door and put his gun in Billy's surprised face. "Drop your gun." Davis demanded.

Billy sighed and put down the weapon. "You'll never make it off this ship _boy_." Billy said meanly.

"Oh really?" Davis said as he grabbed the gun. He was about punch Billy when Jimmy spoke up, "hey Ty don't do it man." He said as he laid Kim back down and walked up to them.

"Why?" Davis asked angrily.

"Yeah _boy_ listen to your friend." Billy said sarcastically.

"Because _I_ want to." Jimmy said walking up to Billy and punching him in the gut. "That's for the fire." He said angrily. Billy tried to hit Jimmy when Jimmy hit him again in the face. "And that's for touching Kim." He said angrily as Billy fell to the floor.

"Enjoy that?" Davis asked with a smile.

"Like you don't know." Jimmy smiled.

"Okay Jimmy, here." He said handing him the rope. "Make sure he can't get away." Davis said. "I have to go get Sully. Be back soon," he said as he disappeared down the hall. Jamison stepped up and covered the door, while the others waited.

********

Sully heard the door opening and gestured to Tatiana to go back in the corner and wait. He stood on the other side of the door, waiting to take down whoever walked through the door.

Davis opened the door and stepped in only to be tackled from behind from Sully.

"Sully it's me." Davis quickly said as they tumbled to the floor.

"Davis?" Sully said in surprise as he saw his partner. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he got up and motioned for Tatiana to come and join them.

"Not sure Sul. But let's join the others." Davis said getting up.

"What others?" Sully asked. "Davis!" Sully said as he grabbed his wife by the hand and quickly followed his partner.

"Let's go next door and form a plan." Davis said as he left the room. 

"What in the world is going on?" Sully asked as he looked at the room full of familiar faces.

"We have to get Doc, Faith and Bosco." Davis said as he grabbed the gun from Carlos and gave it to Sully.

"They're here also?" Sully asked in surprise. "Anyone _not_ here?" He asked sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Tatiana as she walked up to her.

"Want to check her out? We have to get the others." Sully said taking charge. "Stay with them. You're safe now." He said to his wife.

"I told anyone who is not a cop to stay here." Davis said as he could see Carlos starting to protest again.

"Good idea." Sully said. "Jimmy you got a gun?"

"No but he can have mine." Alex said tossing him the gun Davis gave her.

"Don't ask." Davis said as he saw the look on Sully's face.

"Okay we'll lock the door. Anyone comes through here that's not a cop you're job is to stop them. Just don't shoot them unless it's a life or death matter." Sully said sternly.

"You don't have to worry about that." Jimmy said seriously.

"Where are you going John?" Tatiana asked him.

"To put an end to this travesty." He said as he looked at Davis and Jamison. 

"Let's go." Sully said as he ushered Jamison and Davis out the door and locked it.

"So now we just have to sit here and wait?" Carlos whined.

"Unless you want me to end your misery now." Jimmy laughed.

"Oh brother." Carlos said rolling his eyes and he went and sat down and leaned against the wall. 

Jimmy took his jacket and put Kim in it again and held her in his lap. Alex sat down beside Tatiana and smiled at Jimmy and Kim. 'It's amazing what good comes out of bad situations'. She said to herself. I just hope Ty is okay.

********

"Did you see where they put the others?" Sully asked quietly as they crept down the hall.

"No sorry." Davis said as the reached the end and came to a split.

"Man I hate boats." Sully said with a heavy sigh.

"Wh-which way?" Jamison finally spoke.

"Um you two take the left, and I'll take the right." Sully said.

"Be careful man." Davis said.

"Yeah you too." Sully said as he watched his partner disappear into the dark tunnel.

********

Sully crept down the hall and stopped just outside a small room when he heard a voice talking. He drew his gun and listened.

"When are you going to be joining us?" Marko asked into the phone.

"I'm almost there now." Henderson said. "Well Marko today was a good day." Henderson said into the phone as Marko listened. 

"Yes sir it was." Marko smiled. "So when do we get our money?"

"As soon as we put into India." Henderson said. "Then our buyers will take their cargo, we'll get paid and that will be that."

"Yeah and no one will ever hear from these guys again." Marko laughed.

"Not necessarily." Sully said stepping into the room with his gun trained on him.

Marko dropped the phone and stared back at a freed Sully. 

"Surprised to see me?" He said angrily.

********

Davis and Jamison walked down the hall quietly checking each room they came across. 

"Nothing here." Davis whispered as he tried it. "Try the next one." He said to Jamison. 

Jamison walked a bit when he heard voice coming their way.

"Damn it, hide!" Davis called quietly. Jamison pressed himself behind a small pillar and Davis hid behind a bulkhead. 

"Today was a good day." Richard said.

"You know it man." Simon laughed as they walked past Jamison and just before Davis. Jamison stepped out from behind them and Davis drew his gun and stepped out in front.

"What the hell?" Simon asked in surprise as he came face to face with Davis.

"Hands where I can see em." Davis said angrily.

Simon put up his hands as Richard went for his gun, only to be stopped by Jamison pressing his gun into his back.

"Davis?" Faith exclaimed as she rushed to the locked door. "Davis it's Faith and Doc! Help us." She called from behind the first locked door.

"Open that door!" Davis demanded as he pointed his gun at Simon. Jamison moved in behind Richard to make sure he wouldn't get away.

"You won't get off this ship." Simon said meanly.

"Yeah I've heard that before." Davis said angrily. "Now move." He yelled.

Simon opened the door and went for his gun to rush Davis but Faith was ready and grabbed him and tossed him to the floor. She kicked the gun away from him and grabbed it to make sure he was covered.

"Davis I'm so happy to see you." Faith said dryly. 

"Yeah man. Where is everyone?" Doc asked as Richard and Jamison came into the room.

"Wh-where's Bo-Bosco?" Jamison asked.

"Down the hall I think," Faith said as she turned around to cuff Simon. She turned back to see Jamison rush out of the room. "Jamison wait!" She called but he was gone. "Damn it."

"Faith I need you to take his gun, lock this door and take Doc back to the others. They are in the first room when you come to the first hallway." Davis said. "I'll find Jamison. And then Sully."

"Sully's here also?" She asked in surprise. "Who else is here?"

"Don't even go there." He sighed heavily.

  
"I need to find Bosco." Faith insisted. "You go help Sully." She said forgetting about Doc.

"I'll be okay on my own guys." Doc said as he grabbed Richard's gun.

"Oh sorry Doc." Faith said suddenly remembering her friend.

"You sure man?" Davis asked.

"Hell ya." Doc said seriously.

"Know how to fire one of those?" Davis asked amused.

"Hell ya." Doc grinned.

"Okay. Let's go." Davis said as they locked the room and Faith ran after Jamison. Doc slowly made his way to the others and Davis went back to find the hallway Sully was down.

********

"Oh Officer Boscorelli ready for another beating?" Miller sang out as he neared Bosco's door. 

Jamison heard Miller coming and hid himself behind a half open door and waited until Miller was in the room with Bosco before he went for the room. 

"Damn it." Bosco cursed out loud. He grabbed the cuffs and ran to the corner and stood with his hands behind his back. He almost forgot about the gag and he pulled it back into his mouth as Miller opened the door.

"Ready for another beating?" Miller asked amused. 

  
Bosco just stared at him as if he was nuts. Man this guy's a moron, Bosco thought.

"No answer?" Miller laughed. "Pity." He said walking up to Bosco. "Now where was I?" He laughed as he grabbed a handful of hair and was about to punch him when Bosco dropped the cuffs and punched Miller in the stomach. Miller cried out but held onto Bosco's hair and they both tumbled to the ground. Bosco yanked the gag down. 

"Now we'll see who gets their ass kicked." Bosco said angrily as he hit Miller in the face. 

Miller cried out as his lip split and sprayed blood down his face. He recounted and hit Bosco in the cheek. Bosco lunged at Miller once more and they again landed on the floor in a tumble of arms and legs. Miller hit Bosco in the side, Bosco cried out but managed to hit Miller in the side also. 

Bosco got to his knees and punched Miller again in the face. "That's for hurting Faith!" He said angrily. Miller sagged back but Bosco grabbed his collar and pulled him forwards and punched him again in the face, "and that's for blindfolding me you creep!" He shouted angrily. 

Bosco went to stand up but Miller wrapped his legs around Bosco's legs and managed to make him fall to the ground again. Miller quickly jumped up and drew his gun; his back to the open door. Bosco quickly got up only to come eye to eye with Miller's gun.

"Sorry dear boy, but you really do lose." Miller said meanly.

********

Davis made his way slowly down the hallway towards the room he thought Sully was in. He heard a voice and carefully peered into the room. He drew his gun and walked in not knowing that someone was waiting behind the door.

"Are you lost?" Art said behind him. 

"What?" Davis said in surprise as he whirled around only to come face to face with Art's gun.

"Drop it." He demanded. "Now!"

********

Marko turned around to see Sully standing in the doorway with his gun drawn. "Hands where I can see them. You're under arrest." Sully said angrily.

"I think you're outnumbered officer." Marko said slowly.

"Yeah well I know I'm not." Sully said angrily not moving from his spot. Just in case this goes south and I need to get away fast was his excuse.

"Now turn around and put your hands in the air." Sully demanded.

"Fine." Marko said slowly as he turned around. Sully walked slowly towards him with his gun drawn. Marko however had something other than surrender in mind. Sully reached him as Marko turned around and tried to hit the gun from his hand. They both stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor. Marko jumped to his knees and tried to punch Sully in the face. 

Sully though was also prepared and proceeded to hit Marko in the face. Marko screamed out and fell backwards. "That's for hitting my wife." Sully shouted as he got up and grabbed Marko up by his shirt and pulled him forwards and hit him again in the stomach. "And that's for hitting me." He said angrily as Marko slumped to the floor. Sully grabbed his gun and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Now to find Davis." He said out loud.

********

Faith heard the shouting and quickly ran towards the hallway she heard the voices down. She rounded the corner and crashed into Nick. 

"Hey!" He shouted as he saw whom it was that crashed into him. Nick tried to lunge at Faith.

Faith however, wasted no time in bringing her foot up and kicking Nick in the groin. He cried out and fell forwards, landing on his knees. She brought her gun up and aimed it at him.

"Pl-please don't sh-shoot me." He whimpered.

"You're a pathetic badguy." She said sarcastically. "Now move." She demanded as he stood up and she grabbed his gun. She guided him back to the room she was in before and locked the door behind him. "Enjoy your stay." She said wryly as she ran to find Bosco.

********

Doc carefully walked back to the room where Alex said the others were waiting. He rounded the corner and came face to face with the man he saw lying on the ground earlier. 

"Hey!" George said. "How did you get free?" He asked quickly.

"Magic." Doc said as he quickly brought the gun up. He had never really fired a gun and hoped that George could not tell how nervous he was. 

"Now I owe you something." Doc said gruffly.

"Yeah and what is that?" George asked.

"This!" Doc smiled as he punched him in the face. George cried out as he staggered backwards. "That's for hitting me with your truck." Doc said angrily.

"Hey!" George cried out as he got up and tried to lunge at Doc. Doc however moved back and George fell forwards again.

"Stand up." Doc ordered. George held his bleeding nose and stood before the angry paramedic. "And don't make me shoot, because I'm liable to hit something other than your leg." Doc said sarcastically with a smile.

"Now move." Doc said as he motioned with the gun. "That way." He said as he pushed George in the direction of the room full of his friends.

********

Bosco stood his ground before Miller. "Now turn around and put your hands behind your back." Miller said angrily.

"Make me." Bosco sneered.

"My pleasure." Miller said as he raised his gun and moved towards Bosco.

"Stop! Police! You're under arrest!" Came the surprisingly steady voice of Jamison behind him. Miller turned around to see Jamison standing in the doorway aiming his gun as him. Bosco felt a look of shock cross his face as his mouth fell open at Jamison's command.

Bosco however took the opportunity and tackled Miller from behind. Miller fell face first and his gun went flying towards Jamison. Jamison stepped forwards and quickly grabbed it. He decided to let Bosco take Miller down and just stood in the doorway and covered him.

Bosco hit Miller in the back. "Now you are the one under arrest." He laughed as he grabbed Miller's cuffs and immobilized him. He hauled Miller up and dragged him back to Jamison.

"Nice job rookie." Bosco smiled. "Want a shot?" Bosco asked Jamison.

Jamison wasted no time in punching Miller in the gut. Miller was not prepared for the hit and fell to the floor on his butt. "Now that's kickin' your ass!" Bosco laughed as he high-fived Jamison.

"Glad you said that all in one sentence by the way." Bosco said as he pulled Miller up and hauled him to the doorway as Faith rushed up to them.

"Bosco!" Faith smiled at seeing her partner was okay.

"Hey Faith." He said happily. "Look what I found." He smiled.

"Why Miller?" Faith asked. "What's the real reason. I'm sure it's something other than to kill Bosco." Faith said dryly.

"I really don't have to tell you now do I?" He smiled. "Because I'll be out in a few days and it really won't matter." He smiled. "People like me always win." He said firmly. "My dad's a lawyer remember?" He smiled. 

"But…" Faith started.

"Don't waste your time with this scum Faith." Bosco said firmly. "He's not worth it."

"Oh Miller I think this belongs to you." Faith said as she walked up to him. She balled up her fist and punched him in the stomach. 

"That's my girl." Bosco smiled as Miller doubled forwards in pain. Bosco caught him by his hair and forced him to stand upright.

"Wh-where should we put him?" Jamison asked.

"Why not the same place he left me." Bosco said as he turned around and stood Miller in the door way and kicked him in the butt sending him crashing onto the floor of the room they came out of. "Hope you like the dark." Bosco said sarcastically as he turned off the lights and locked the door.

"Bosco." Faith said rolling her eyes.

"Told you he was no good." Bosco boasted.

"Yeah yeah I know." She sighed as she turned around and started back for the room Davis said the others were.

"I'll lead." Jamison said as he pushed past Faith.

"Where are we going?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"To get ev-everyone else." Jamison said not looking back.

"_Everyone else_?" Bosco asked in surprise. 

"Yeah you thought they just wanted you?" Faith smiled.

"Well…yeah." Bosco said with a smile.

"Does he know where he's going?" Faith asked in surprise as they followed Jamison.

"Well he yelled stop police without stuttering so I guess anything's possible." Bosco smiled. 

"What?" Faith said in shock.

********

Davis hesitated to drop his gun when Art said angrily, "drop your gun or I'll shoot you right here."

Sully neared the room and heard Art yelling at Davis.

  
"Hey man take it easy." Davis said as he put his gun down on the desk. 

"Now move over there and turn around." Art ordered.

Davis moved to the other side of the desk and turned his back to Art.

"Too bad you didn't bring your friends _officer_." Art laughed.

"Yeah too bad you didn't either." Sully said as he stuck his gun in Art's back.

"What?" He said in anger.

"Now drop your gun or I'll shoot you right here." Sully said in anger. "And I'm angry enough to do it."

"Fine." Art said in anger as he dropped his gun to the floor. 

"Got any cuffs Davis?"

"No man I've used mine, you?" 

"Yeah me too." Sully sighed. Art laughed. 

"Oh what the hell." Sully said dryly as he proceeded to hit Art on the back of the head and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Let's go find the others." Sully said as Davis picked up his gun and they quickly left the room. Sully locked the door and hurried after Davis.

********

Doc reached the room where he heard talking and unlocked the door.

"Get ready." Jimmy said as he stood behind the door.

Doc opened the door and pushed George inside. George stumbled into the room only to be tackled by Jimmy.

"Doc!" Carlos said with a smile. "Man I thought you were dead." He said as he walked up to his partner.

"Yeah me to." Doc said as he looked around the room while Jimmy placed George's unconscious body in the corner. "Wow where did they all come from?" He asked with a laugh. 

"Don't ask." Jimmy sighed.

"Is she okay?" Doc asked about Kim.

"She's going to be fine if we leave soon." Jimmy smiled.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Now we wait for the cops and then leave this place." Doc said.

"Amen to that." Carlos said dryly.

********

"Thanks for coming back man." Davis said as he and Sully walked back.

"Yeah well thanks for coming in the first place." Sully laughed. "How did you know to come here by the way?" He questioned.

"I um, I read the note you got from Tatiana." Davis said sheepishly as he didn't turn around.

"You what?" Sully yelled.

********

"Hey Jamison you did good back there." Bosco said with a smile as he slapped Jamison on the back. 

Faith just smiled at her partner. Sometimes you surprise me Bosco.

"Th-thanks Bo-Bosco." Jamison smiled. "A-are we riding to-together tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

"Um no I believe that _happy privilege_ belongs to John Sullivan." Bosco said with happy sarcasm.

And sometimes you'll always be the same; Faith sighed inwardly as she followed.

********

Jake finally came up from downstairs and heard the commotion coming from the open room. He drew his gun and stood in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?" He said angrily as he aimed his gun at Jimmy. He stepped inside and looked around the room. "Drop your gun hero." He said to Jimmy.

The five cops reached the room at the same time and heard Jake's angry voice. Sully and Faith stepped forwards into the room with Bosco, Davis and Jamison blocking the doorway.

"And what if I don't want to?" Jimmy smiled as he saw there was no way for Jake to go.

"Then I'll make you!" Jake said angrily. "Who's going to stop me? You?" Jake laughed.

"What about the five of them?" Jimmy said pointing to the cops behind Jake.

Jake turned around to find five guns trained on him.

"Who wants the honors?" Sully smiled.

"Oh I do." Alex said stepping forwards.

"Yeah like I'm afraid of a _girl_." Jake mocked as Alex walked up to him.

"Good." Alex smiled as she balled up her fist and punched him in the face. Jake fell backwards into four very surprised cops and one that stood there smiling at his girlfriend.

"She's with me." Davis said with a smile.

********

Henderson sped towards the boat and spied all the cars parked out front. "Today is a good day indeed." He smiled. He was about to get out of his car when suddenly out of no where the area was filled with blue and white cop cars. "What the hell?" He cursed as he put his car in reverse and tried to get away, but he was blocked from all sides.

"Get out of your car, put your hands on the hood and stand there." Came a voice over the loud speaker.

"I don't believe it." Henderson said in anger, as he had no choice but to comply. "At least they won't look on the boat." Henderson smiled not knowing what was really going on inside. I'll be out in a few days and then we'll be back on schedule, he told himself. No harm done.

********

"We really should get Kim to the hospital." Jimmy said as he went to pick her up.

  
"Yeah I can't wait to get off this boat." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Really?" Doc said, "cuz today you said you wanted to work on a boat."

"Yeah I mean maybe you want to sail out with these guys." Bosco laughed.

"Too bad you didn't let them keep Bosco." Carlos said wryly.

"Boys!" Faith said in a huff. 

"Yeah let's get out of here," Sully said as he went to see how his wife was doing. "Are you okay?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Yes I am that now." Tatiana smiled. 

"I second that." Alex said firmly.

"Okay let's go." Faith said as she turned around and left the room with Bosco and Jamison following. Jimmy followed carrying Kim while Alex and Davis followed closely behind. Doc and Carlos next finally followed Sully and Tatiana. 

They exited the room and Doc locked the door behind them. "And that as they say is that." Doc said firmly as they all exited the boat.

"What in the world?" Sully said as they came outside and saw the night lit up with bursts of red and blue everywhere.

"Who the hell had time to call for backup?" Bosco asked in amazement.

"Robo cop here." Carlos said pointing to Jamison.

"You called for backup Jamison?" Faith asked in surprise.

  
"Y-yes ma-am." He smiled. 

"Well what do you know miracles really do happen." Bosco said sarcastically.

"That's not funny Bosco." Sully said dryly.

"Really Sully? That's too bad cuz he's your partner tomorrow." Bosco smiled broadly.

Sully was about to answer when Davis interrupted him, "who's the guy in the blank Lincoln?" 

"Let's go see." Sully said as they followed the paramedic team down the stairs.

"Well Davis thanks for rescuing us." Jimmy said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"Thanks man." Doc smiled.

"And what about me?" Alex called out from behind.

"Yeah you too." Jimmy smiled.

"Actually I think everyone here deserves a huge pat on the back for working together as a team and bringing these guys down." Sully said loudly as they neared the bottom of the stairs. 

"I agree." Faith spoke up as they reached the bottom and started to go their separate ways.

********

"I'll ride with Kim." Jimmy said to Davis as he tossed him his keys. "Thanks again for the car."

  
"Meet you back at the house." Alex said to Davis as she turned followed after Jimmy and Kim. "I'll drive." Alex said.

"You got it." Davis said as he followed Sully to see who the other guy was.

"Come on Carlos. We have a bus to unload." Doc said wearily.

"Tonight?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Yes tonight." Doc insisted as he walked to the bus with his back to a fuming Carlos. "I thought after all of that excitement you would just be getting your second wind."

"Very funny." Carlos said sarcastically. 

"Well we could always stay late tomorrow and do it." Doc said. "I mean it's not like you'll be getting a call from a certain Long Island Nurse or anything." He laughed.

"Fine let's do it now." He sighed as he hurried after him.

********

"Hey Matthews look at that." His partner said as he gestured to all the Third Watch crew coming down the stairs and heading to their cars.

"What in the world?" Matthews wondered.

"Weren't they all in the paper today?" His partner asked.

"Yeah funny that." Matthew smirked as Sully approached. "They really do all work closely together." He laughed.

  
Sully walked up to Matthews who was holding Henderson. "Where the hell did all you guys come from?" Matthews asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask." Sully said sarcastically. "What have you got? Who is he?" Sully asked looking at Henderson.

"Some guy named Ryan Henderson. Know him?" Matthews asked.

"Nope." Sully said. "Why's he here?"

"Well we got a call from an Officer Jamison saying that someone was kidnapping cops and taking them to a ship. He said they were driving a black vehicle and to be arrested on sight." Matthews said. "Do you know what this is about? Kidnapping cops?" Matthews asked in shock.

"Sort of, and I'm betting that a lot of guys on that boat know the whole story." Sully said.

"A lot of guys?"

"Yeah scattered throughout that ship. One of them's a cop, Miller. He's the one I'm betting tipped this guy off. Or maybe he even works for him. Whatever he says don't listen. He's just as guilty as this guy is, maybe more. And probably not a cop." Sully said.

"Okay we'll get em." Matthews smiled.

"You really didn't think you'd win did you?" Sully said to Henderson. 

"One day your time will come _pig_." Henderson said meanly as he stared at Sully with an angry glare. 

"What shall I do with him?" Matthews asked as he pulled Henderson away from Sully. 

"Hold on a sec." Sully said as he geared up and punched him in the stomach. "That's for ruining my night." Sully said in anger. "Okay now you can arrest him."

"You're under arrest Mr. Henderson." Matthews said with a smile.

"Did you see that, he just hit me!" Henderson whined.

"Didn't see a thing." Matthews said with a smile as he pulled Henderson to his RMP. 

"That's police brutality." He said as Matthews closed the door on him. "See you tomorrow Sullivan."

"Let's go get the rest." Matthews said to his partner as he gathered a half dozen police officers and they headed towards the ship.

Sully left Matthews and walked back to join Davis and Tatiana.

"Davis," Sully said looking at his junior partner, "you really proved yourself today. I mean it I am very impressed. Despite the fact that you read my personal note," he smiled, "you acted on your instincts and came to save us. I'm going to make sure the Lieutenant hears about this one." He smiled as he slapped Davis on the back.

"Thanks man." He smiled. "I'm just glad it all worked out okay."

"Yeah me too." Sully sighed.

"What did they want anyways?" Davis asked.

"The impossible dream of getting rich quick off the expense of others." Sully laughed.

"What in the world does that mean?" Davis asked with a smile.

"Don't ask." Sully said turning to his wife.

  
Sully turned to his wife and put his arm around her. "See you tomorrow Davis." Sully said as he looked at his watch. It was just a few minutes after 12 pm. "Come on Tatiana let's go home and sleep." He said as they walked away.

"Sleep? I'm not ready for the sleeping just yet." She teased.

"Oh really?" Sully's happy voice faded in the night air. 

"Yeah man tomorrow." Davis said as he watched them leave and smiled. He headed for his own car and then back to the house to get Alex and go home and have his own fun.

********

"You're going to be okay Kim." Jimmy said softly as he held Kim's hand on the way to the hospital.

"Thanks Jimmy." Kim said looking up at him.

"For what?" He smiled.

"You saved my life." She smiled at him.

"Anytime." He replied. 

"How did you know we were on this boat?" Kim asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well I when I got back to the house and you guys weren't back yet I checked on your last call. I found it strange it was down here and they only sent you two. So I decided to check it out. That's when I found you." He smiled. "And I'm glad I did."

"Yeah me too." She smiled faintly.

  
"Hey what were you going to ask me earlier today?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh it was nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a drink tonight." Kim laughed. "But I think it'll have to wait. I'll have to stay in the hospital overnight and they only have milk. Sorry." She smiled.

"Don't be sorry, because um milk works for me." He smiled as the bus headed for the hospital.

Kim closed her eyes and smiled saying a silent prayer of thanks that Jimmy was not just going to up and leave. Maybe this is a new start afterall.

********

"Well Jamison good job today." Bosco said as slapped the rookie on the back as they headed for the two remaining cars.

"Th-thank you." Jamison smiled.

"Yes Jamison you have what it takes to be a good officer." Faith smiled. "You followed your instincts and helped save us all. That's excellent police work."

"Th-thank you ma-am." Jamison smiled as he reached the car. "Wh-what will happen to Mi-Miller?" He asked.

"He's going to become someone's sweetheart for a very long time." Bosco said sarcastically.

"Bosco!" Faith said sharply.

"What?" Bosco asked in defense.

"He's going to go to jail most likely." Faith said plainly. For how long I don't know, she sighed.

  
"That's go-good." Jamison smiled.

"Well I guess we should call it a night." Bosco said anxiously.

"By Bo-Bosco." Jamison said taking the hint.

"Later Jamison." Bosco smiled.

"See you tomorrow Jamison." Faith said.

"See y-you guys to-tomorrow." Jamison said as he climbed into his car and sped away.

"What a day huh?" Bosco said as they headed for their car.

"You can say that again." Faith said wearily. "By the way you owe me." Faith said.

"Owe you what?" Bosco asked puzzled as he got into the car.

"You owe me an 'I told you so'." She laughed.

"Nah I knew he was a loser all along. It was an unfair call, I knew I was right." Bosco boasted.

"Oh brother." Faith said as she drove back to the Station House. "Some things never change." She sighed.

"And that's a good thing." Bosco said. 

"Like today. Today New York's Finest remained the 'FINEST'!" 

****

END

** Dear readers I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I had fun writing it, but I'm not sure if I'll do another whole cast story though. This one was written for a special friend that is handicapped and unable to write fan fiction. Thanks again for the reviews, I didn't think I'd get as many as I did!! **


End file.
